Expect the unexpected
by chibi Setsuna-chan
Summary: New team, new championship. Resurfacing past and a futur threatened. Laugh, tears, love, hatred, battles and more are exposed in this fic, which takes place after GRev. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's me again, chibi Setsuna-chan. Here I present you a Beyblade fic and happy to see it is starring me and some of my friends. WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!

This story is co-written with Warstock-Leonhart, a good friend of mine. He's also one of the main characters.

_Warstock:_ Please don't forget Red Dux, who gave us some ideas and is also one of the main characters.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Oh, you're right! Red Dux did help us.

_Red Dux:_ Thank you very much.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Hum? Guys? Where's the Disclaimer? I thought one of you hired her.

_Warstock:_ No! I thought you were the one who'd do that since the story is on your account.

_Red Dux:_ Fine! Since none of you did, I'll call her. (dials the number)

_Disclaimer:_ Hi! This is Disclaimer. What can I do for you?

_Red Dux:_ We need you so people who read our fic won't sue us!

_Disclaimer:_ Coming right away! (pops out of no where)

_Setsuna-chan:_ How did you get here so fast?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't know! Hey! Maybe I'm a magician! Or maybe I'm a witch, a fairy, something magical?

_Everyone:_ O.o and sweatdrop.

_Warstock:_ The door is right behind you!

Everyone falls anime style.

_Red Dux:_ Can we start the fic already?

_Setsuna-chan:_ Oh, right! That's what these people are here for: read the story. Disclaimer! Do your stuff!

_Disclaimer:_ chibi Setsuna-chan and Warstock-Leonhart (whispers: with the help of Red Dux) don't own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. However, they do own the character's you don't recognise and the plot.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Wow! You're good at this! Care to stick around with us and have fun?

_Disclaimer:_ Thanks! I'd like that very much.

**Chapter 1: The letter**

-"Stop drooling Setsuna! You're going to flood the room" said Takato. "I know Kai is beyblading but still…"

-"Shut up Takato!" replied Setsuna. "Like, you don't drool when a pretty girl is beyblading. I'm sure you drool when I bend down to send Ember on the field"

-"Hum!" said Takato (with an anime sweatdrop on his head) 'Think fast, Takato' thought the guy. "No, I don't, never!"

Setsuna was about to open her mouth to reply when Satoshi quickly said:

-"Both of you, shut up and let me watch the game"

The argument stopped and the three of them watch the game silently. Takato, who was slightly red after what Setsuna said, looked sharply at the television. He wore his usual black tank top with his black baggy pants. His beyblade rested on the table next to Satoshi's. Takato also had long silver hair, always tied in a low ponytail, his features average. Setsuna, the one squirming on the couch, wanting Kai to win, was a seventeen years old girl with long dark green hair, half raised in a bun. She had dark red eyes which reflected pure intentions, determination and concern for everything surrounding her. She was wearing a white medieval dress, ending at her knees, and a pink corset laced in front. Pink high heeled boots, black leather bracelets and garnet gems earrings gave the final touch to her attire. Her features seemed perfect for all boys who looked her way (and yes, she made Takato drool when they beybattle each other). Satoshi was sitting in the middle of the couch, calm as always. He was a brown haired boy with green eyes. He wore his eternal red cap, a white t-shirt with a drawing of a green beyblade, a red jacket (which he folded his sleeves to his elbows), blue jeans and black boots.

Satoshi became excited the moment Kai called Dranzer and ended the match in a flash. Takato, upon seeing Kai win and knowing Setsuna, covered his ears just in time before the said girl jumped up and let out a high pitch scream of happiness. From the corner of his eyes, Takato saw a guy standing outside, looking at Setsuna with a puzzled and amused expression, probably because the girl was jumping around the table in a pure state of admiration for Kai. Satoshi, who was not as fast as Takato, almost went deaf at the pretty girl's scream of joy. He rubbed his ears and swore slightly at Setsuna, who didn't care because the boy of her dream had won the match. While Setsuna was in a fan girl mode, Takato heard the mail coming through the door, by the entrance made for it. Takato got up and got the mail: one for each member of the Elite Tsubasa, as they like to call themselves as a team.

-"Setsuna, there's a chocolate cake in the fridge. Go get it and bring it back here this time!" said Takato as he gave her the letter.

Setsuna squealed and ran into the kitchen where the two guys heard shuffling and then someone eating.

-"Setsuna! BRING THE CAKE, HEEERE!" yelled Takato.

Setsuna appeared with the cake equally cut into eight pieces and a couple of plates and utensils in her hands. She managed to give the boys their share and then dive into hers. Satoshi and Takato looked at her in surprised, then they looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and dive into their share of cake. While eating, Takato opened his letter:

'Dear Mr Takeshi,

It was with great pleasure that I saw you and your team win the Beyblade National Championship of Canada. Your friends and yourself have shown tremendous teamwork as well as courage, determination and power. You and your team are now eligible to enter the greatest event of all time: The Beyblade World Championship…'

Takato choked on his cake. He and his friends/team-mates were going to the World Championship. He continued to read:

'…Also, since you are National Champions, there is no need for you to pay anything, except for your personal expenses. You only need to go to the airport and ask for your reservation. It is under the name of Dickenson. The same thing is applied for your hotel reservation, transport and food. Your plane is due May 2nd 2005 at 2 o'clock pm. I wish you good luck and I hope to see you at the World Championship.

Sincerely, Mr. Dickenson.'

Takato sank in his chair. Today was the day of their departure and it was only 10 o'clock in the morning. He had four hours to gather his belongings and get to the airport. He looked at Setsuna, who looked like to be in dream mode, probably dreaming about Kai. She looked beautiful to him, no matter what mode she was in. He then looked at the letter in disbelief. Satoshi's eyes were wide open and he turned at Takato. Neither of them could believe it: they were going to the World Championship. They finally reached the level.

The telephone rang and the three of them were startled. Setsuna went to it, pressed the intercom button on and answered:

-"Hello! Tachikawa Setsuna speaking!"

-"Hi Setsuna! It's me, Reanne. How are you?"

-"I'm so happy. Did you watch the match? Kai won, you hear? MY KAI WON!" asked Setsuna, returning in fan girl mode.

-"Yeah! He was brilliant. I bet you jumped happily and went into the fan girl mode, like you are right now" answered Reanne, knowing well her best friend's various states of mind. "By the way, are the guys home?"

-"They are here alright! Why do you ask?"

-"I have some business with them" said Reanne grinning ear to ear on the other side of the phone. "I have to beat them up for that stupid prank they pulled on me!"

-"What? What kind of prank? No way could that idiot of Takato have found an idea good enough to be successful and I don't think Satoshi would do such a thing…then again…scratch that! Those two make quite a pair" fumed Setsuna.

-"They exchanged my glass of orange juice for a weird mixture that looked like orange juice. But don't worry! I'm going to give them a taste of their own medicine. Something they won't forget and make them think twice before they pull another joke on me"

-"You go girl! By the way, we received a letter from Mr. Dickenson. We have reached the World Championship level. We are going to battle against beybladers from all around the world. I might get the chance to meet Kai and maybe tie a relationship with him" said Setsuna, starting to dream again.

-"But won't that mean that we also might face him in a beybattle?"

-'Our plane is leaving at 2 o'clock this afternoon and… WHAT? I never thought of that! Face Kai in a battle?"

-"Look, Setsuna! I'm coming back home. I'll be there in a few minutes and we'll talk about it, okay?" said Reanne.

-"All right! See you in a few!"

"Bye!"

Setsuna turned off the intercom and hung the phone. Takato got up and said:

-"Guys, gather your stuff 'cause we're going to the World Championship and no one is going to stop us from becoming the number one team in the universe"

-"Satoshi, Takato! Reanne put out a gook point. Will I have to beat Kai?" said Setsuna, on the verge of crying.

Putting this on the count of hormones since Kai won and that made Setsuna too happy, Takato responded:

-"I'll handle Kai! He doesn't stand a chance against wing Flame or any of our bitbeast"

-"But, Takato! It's Kai!" complained Setsuna.

-"Look sweetie! You'll be the captain, so you'll choose, okay?" said Takato with a huge smile plastered on his face.

He didn't expect the slap he received from Setsuna.

_Warstock:_ Man! You are so mean to me!

_Setsuna-chan:_ Next time don't you call me sweetie. You now know that you walk on dangerous grounds! (smirks evilly). Besides, wait until next chappie to see what I'll make Reanne do to you as revenge from the prank. MWAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA!

_Warstock and Red Dux:_ -gulps-

_Red Dux:_ Why do I only have one reply in the whole chapter?

_Warstock: _Because I wanted you to be the reasonable one for now. Besides, I had to show everyone how Setsuna-chan acts when she's with us. Believe me people, she is almost like that in real life (except for the slap part, she is not violent).

_Setsuna-chan:_ Can't argue with that. Thanks Warstock! But you are not off the hook just yet. Reanne is really made at you two. I think you'll both prefer to be dead than face what I have in store for you.

_Warstock and Red Dux:_ Yeah! We'd prefer that. But we can't leave you to do this story on your own. You'll end up making Kai yours and seriously: poor guy! We're with you, man! Run away from her!

_Setsuna-chan:_ What? Come back here, both of you! (chases them around, comes back in front of the CPU, panting like mad) Hn! I think you endanger yourselves in the next chappie. I'll be EEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!

_Warstock and Red Dux:_ -gulps-

_Disclaimer: _Please review and come back to see what happens to the characters in the next chapter. Come back to see what happens to Warstock and Red Dux (whispers: that is if they are still alive in the next chapter).


	2. Chapter 2

_Warstock :_ Hey guys! It's us again with chapter 2 of the story. I just hope chibi Setsuna-chan won't be…

_Setsuna-chan:_ I'm EEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!

_Warstock:_ -gulps- Red Dux, we're in deep trouble. At least Kai got away for now!

_Setsuna-chan:_ (taking Red Dux by the collar and Warstock by the ear) Bring back Kai, NOW! How could you tell him to run away from me? I'm not a bad person! I'm not mean either! (starts crying and let go of the guys) Disclaimer? Are you still here?

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah! I'm still here! (tries to comfort Setsuna-chan, strokes her head and rubes her back) It's okay! You'll see Kai later in the story!

_Setsuna-chan:_ Okay! (smiles happily, then turns to Warstock and Red Dux grabbing them again) You' re done for!

_Disclaimer:_ That sure was a fast recovery! Man! I love watching guys get hurt by women!

_Everyone:_ -sweat drop-

_Setsuna-chan:_ Disclaimer… (in a threatening voice)

_Disclaimer:_ (-gulps- starts to get scared) Okay! Okay! I'll do my stuff! The now threatening chibi Setsuna-chan and the now almost get beaten Warstock and Red Dux do not own the well-known characters of Beyblade. However, they do own the characters and everything you don't recognise from the show.

_Setsuna-chan:_ (dropping the guys) That one was good!

_Disclaimer:_ Thanks!

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

Satoshi, Takato and Setsuna went in their room to pack their stuff. In her room, Setsuna was still fuming. How dare he call her sweetie? While she kept growling, Takato passed in the hallway and stopped by her open door, rubbing his cheek. She had hit him really hard and it was red and still stinging. Upon seeing that she was still mad, he did not dare ask her if she saw his GBA, in fear she would hit him again or something. So he decided that it was safer and wiser to go ask Satoshi instead.

Setsuna went to the bathroom she shared with Reanne to pick her things up. She suddenly screamed as two hands settle themselves around her waist. Satoshi and Takato rushed into her room and laugh at what they saw: Setsuna had turned red of anger, looking at a raven haired girl who was having a hard time not to laugh at her. The raven haired girl was none other than their forth member, Reanne. Reanne was a sweet and playful teenager. She liked to have fun and loved eating sugar. Reanne had green eyes, which were intensify by her jet-black shoulder-length hair. She wore blue and green top and baggy pants in indian style and blue indian shoes.

-"Got ya, Setsuna! You really look cute when you're angry!" said Reanne, making Setsuna turn a darker shade of red.

-"I agree!" said Takato, earning himself a slap on his other cheek. "Ah! It hurts equally now!" he added.

A few minutes later, Setsuna calmed herself down and proceed into packing the rest of her belongings. Reanne was now looking very seriously at Satoshi and Takato, who sensed trouble coming their way.

-"Alright! Your turn guys! I can't believe you exchanged my orange juice for that disgusting and weird orange mix. I was sick all night!"

-"I told you it was a bad idea to swap the juice for the mix" said Takato.

-"What? You're the one who actually proposed that idea!" replied Satoshi.

-"No! It was you!"

-"No! You did!"

-"Both of you stop it! If you want to keep at it, leave my room, NOW!" yelled Setsuna.

-"No need to! I need a witness and you'll be the one, Setsuna." said Reanne, smirking. "You guys are going to pay the price for your stupid prank. Here's what you'll have to do: once we arrive at our hotel, Setsuna and I are going to give you an extreme makeover. You'll be dressed as girls and we will make sure this makeover is nicely done. Then, you'll have to go to the nearest park, sing the national anthem and dance for the rest of the day. Of course, we'll be watching and taping you" added Reanne, grinning ear to ear, while Setsuna smirked at the thought.

-"No way! I am not doing that!" said an outraged Takato.

-"Be quiet! You will do as you are told. I'll make sure of it. Mark my word. As the team captain, you can be sure that this will happen!" said Setsuna in a very authoritative tone.

-"Hey! Takato!" whispered Satoshi.

-"What?" said Takato, sounding angry.

-"I can't believe it! Reanne talked to me. I think I can endure the makeover. That is, if she's the one transforming me!"

-"Why am I not surprised by your words? You would do anything Reanne asked you to do." sigh Takato, in defeat.

He knew Setsuna wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. She could tear him apart if she had the chance and the will to do so. He finally resigned himself to the idea of being a girl for one day.

After two hours, they were all packed and ready to leave. Satoshi had called a taxi and as soon as it arrived, they dumped their suitcases in the trunk and climbed in the car. They chatted excitedly, all the way to the airport, about the up-coming championship and all the beyblade celebrities they'll be encountering.

When they finally arrived at the airport, the team gathered their suitcases on a cart, paid the taxi driver and went inside. They pushed their way to the reservation desk and asked for their reservation.

-"Ah, yes! Flight reservation under the name of Dickenson for four teenagers named Reanne Wakamiya, Takato Takeshi, Satoshi Hiragawa and Setsuna Tachikawa. Am I right?" asked the employee.

-"Yeah! That's us, mam'!" said Takato.

-"ID cards, please!"

They all took their passport and handed them to the lady.

-"If you would, please, put your luggage on the conveyor belt" added the lady.

They put their suitcases on the conveyor belt to be scanned. Once scanned, she return to the teens their belongings and passport.

-"Please, follow me! I'll lead you to your plane and seats."

The teens followed her as she led them in an alley, than in a plane until they reached their seats.

-"Here we are! These are your seats. The plane will leave in about fifteen minutes. Have a nice trip, kids!" she said with a smile.

-"Thanks!" they said in unison as she left.

They shoved their bags in the luggage compartment and settle themselves comfortably in their seats. Reanne took her book "Legends of the World" and started reading. Next to her sat Setsuna, who put on her headphones and listened to some japanese soundtracks. She had her eyes turned towards the window. Takato sat next to the other side's window and by his side was Satoshi. They both were in the middle of a GBA confrontation.

Once in China, they headed to their hotel and got installed in a suit. An hour later, the girls burst in the guys' room.

-"Makeover time, boys!" they both said grinning evilly.

-"Oh man! I thought they would forget about that!" whined Takato.

-"Not a chance of that! Takato, you are coming with me!" said Setsuna as she grabbed his hand and led him into the girls' room.

In all, it took an hour to transform the guys, that is, not without their complaints, attempts of running away, hiding and yelling. Setsuna and Reanne looked at their work proudly and completely satisfied with the results: Takato was wearing a navy blue sleeveless top and a black skirt with a flower design on the left side. He also wore navy blue short heel boots, a silver necklace with a princess tag pendant and false earrings. His hair was loose and only a hairpin was retaining some locks from falling in his eyes. His face had light make-up on. As for Satoshi, he wore a red dress that stopped to his knees. The dress had butterflies design at the bottom. He wore red short heel shoes, the same necklace as Takato and silver bracelets. He also had to wear a brown wig that curled to his shoulders and light make-up.

-"They look perfect! Just like girls!" said Reanne.

-"I agree! Guys! Smile to the camera!" said Setsuna holding the video camera. Takato and Satoshi blushed lightly at their comments.

-"Time to go out and go on with the show!" said Reanne, pushing them through the doors, followed by Setsuna and her camera.

They went to the nearest park and the boys started singing the canadian national anthem and dance on other songs. Many people and children looked at them in a way that said: "They are weird!", "Are they drunk?", "What the hell…?"

Two hours later, they were still doing it. Setsuna and Reanne laugh as they heard some Chinese guys, about their age, talk:

-"Man! That girl in red is cute" said a boy.

-"I think the other one is hot!" said the other.

-"Why don't you guys ask them out?" asked a third guy.

-"That's an idea!" answered the first boy.

-"I don't know, dude,…" hesitated the second teen.

-"Go ahead, guys! Unless you want someone else to do it before you" added the third guy.

Setsuna, who was still taping, and Reanne watched in disbelief and amusement as two of the three teens approached Takato and Satoshi, eventually engaging a conversation and asking them out. Takato's and Satoshi's eyes widened in shock: two GUYS asked them out? The girls must have done a really good job in transforming them into girls to fool those two. But they replied in the only way they knew: a punch in their face and ran back to where the girls were, still taping.

-" That was priceless!" said Setsuna, bursting into a fit of laughter with Reanne.

-" Come on, guys! Can we stop now?" asked an outraged Takato.

-"Yeah! I think we have done enough, too! Besides, I'm starting to get hungry" added Satoshi.

Reanne looked at Setsuna and they silently agreed to let the boys change into their usual selves and go eat. But before they could leave, the same guys stopped them in their tracks:

-"Come on, ladies! We're inviting you to diner" said the first boy.

-"Yeah! And then we can go have some fun, somewhere…" said the other, winking at Takato.

-"What do you think, Sat?" asked Takato in a feminine voice.

-"I'd say we go with them" answered Satoshi. "Lead the way, guys! We are right behind you!" he added, girly like.

The two boys were delighted. Satoshi and Takato knew that in their attire, it would be hard to fight normally, so they acted like girls and they grabbed the boys' arms to turn them around. Their knees connected hard with the guys' crotch. Then, with Reanne laughing and Setsuna grinning, still holding the cam, Takato and Satoshi ran in the direction of the hotel. The Chinese boys followed them as fast as they could, but when they got inside the hotel, the "girls" were missing. The four member of the Canadian team went in the elevator to their floor where Takato and Satoshi went to change. When both Takato and Satoshi finished changing, they went to meet the Reanne and Setsuna and took the elevator to go to the lobby level. To their surprise, the Chinese guys were still there.

-"Hey girls!" one of them said to Reanne and Setsuna.

-"Where are the two bitches that were with you moments ago?"

Upon hearing that, Takato's and Satoshi's blood started to boil as both girls laugh.

-"Well, my dear…" said Takato in his normal voice, which change into the feminine one: "We're right here!"

Before the boys could react, Takato and Satoshi slammed their face with their fists, knocking them out cold.

-"Canada 1, China 0" said Satoshi.

With that, they departed to a restaurant because of Satoshi's hunger.

-"Oh! By the way, Setsuna, you know, you are beautiful when you smile" said Takato.

-"Thanks!" said a cheerful Setsuna.

-"Huh? You're not hitting me?" asked a dumbfounded Takato.

-"Hum… no! Why? You want me too?"

-"No! It's just… well… usually, that's what you do when I compliment you"

-"Nah! I think I'll let it go this time. You had enough suffering for one day. Besides…" said Setsuna, starting to grin evilly. "…I got something to laugh at whenever I want it. Something about you!"

Takato took a really long time before realising what she meant.

-"Oh no! The… the… THE TAPE! Tachikawa, give it back, NOW!" yelled Takato, chasing her.

-"No way! Never! You should be happy I actually want to keep something concerning you. So no, no, no, no, NO! Serves you right! It's Reanne's and I's souvenir from the trip"

-"GIVE IT BACK, NOW!"

_Setsuna-chan:_ I'm the devil in disguise,ne?

_Warstock and Red Dux:_ We never thought you could be so EVIL! Dress us as girls and making two Chinese boys interested in us.

_Setsuna-chan:_ I told you would regret your words. MWAAAHAAAHAAAHAA!

_Warstock:_ Now! Tell me, what are you going to do with that tape?

_Setsuna-chan:_ There are lots of things I can do with that tape: show it to everyone, black-mail you, publish it on internet and other stuff. Of course, one of its use will be to entertain Reanne and I. And I think I'll show it to Disclaimer.

_Disclaimer:_ Please show me!

_Warstock:_ No! Don't please!

_Setsuna-chan:_ Here you go, Disclaimer. (Disclaimer watches laughing her head off)

_Disclaimer:_ That was so funny! Makes a great movie to show everyone when it's his birthday.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Good idea! I might do that too! (grins evilly)

_Red Dux:_ I think she's going to be evil like this the whole time this story is going to be in process. We better try to be more alert and gentle with her before she decides to remove our head from our shoulders.

_Warstock:_ I'm with you!

_Disclaimer and Setsuna-chan:_ See you next chapter and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Setsuna-chan_ : Hi everyone! We're back with the third chapter. And I'm still good as ever.

_Warstock and Red Dux:_ So are we! Hey, Disclaimer! Come and join us!

_Disclaimer_: Hi! You guys are back with another chapter, that's great! I'm looking forward to its contents.

_Setsuna-chan:_ You and the readers will have fun. Definitely! And we have one reviewer: Kai-Dranzer. You really thing I'madorable? –blushes- Thank you so much. I know what you mean, my brother teases me with that saying thatI'm crazy and that I should grow up.

_Disclaimer:_ chibi Setsuna-chan, Warstock-Leonhart and Red Dux don't own Beyblade or any of the characters from the show. However, they do own the characters you don't recognise and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The brain works hard**

After a little chase, Takato surrendered to the idea that Setsuna was keeping the tape. It was not the fact that the tape existed that he feared. He genuinely feared that Setsuna would blackmail him with it. And he certainly did not need that to happen. His mind needed to concentrate only on Beyblade. But his head, instead of working for strategic moves for his blade, was forming a plan to retaliate on Setsuna. What kind of joke could he pull on the girl? He knew he could count on Satoshi for help, but he needed an idea and fast. During the entire time they were at the restaurant, Takato thought, searching for the proper way to take the tape without being caught. After eating, they went back to the hotel and entered their respective room. That's when the idea came to his mind on how to retrieve the tape. All of the hotel rooms had a balcony and his was next to Setsuna's. He also knew that her door connecting the room to the balcony was unlocked, since he was in the girls' room earlier.

-"Sat! I need your help!" said Takato.

-"What for?"

-"I want to retrieve the tape. So, I need you to get the girls out for practice."

-"Okay! And you?" asked Satoshi.

-"I'll pretend to take a nap. You just have to cover me!"

-"Do you really think they'll buy it?"

-"We'll have to try to find out. After all, Setsuna is not that easy to fool." answered Takato.

-"Okay! Let's try!"

Satoshi picked the phone and dialled the girls' room number.

-"Hello!" answered Reanne.

-"Huh! Huh! I, I, I, I'd like to … to … to know if youwanttogopracticewithme?"

-"What? I didn't get a word you said, Satoshi."

-"I want you and Setsuna to go train with me." repeated Satoshi.

-"That's better!" said Reanne. "And Takato?"

-"He's taking a nap as we speak."

-"Okay! We are coming over."

Satoshi hung the phone and picked his launcher and beyblade. He heard someone knock softly on the door. He opened and saw an irritated Setsuna and a laughing Reanne.

-"Where is he?" asked Setsuna, in an angry tone.

-"Who?" replied Satoshi.

-"Mr. I'm-to-sick-to-train, who else!" said the fuming captain.

-"Oh! He's sleeping, I guess. He hasn't moved since he went to bed." answered Satoshi.

-"Well! Let's get going." said Reanne.

Satoshi closed the door and the trio went in slow pace to the park where the boys sang and danced. As Satoshi and Reanne were about to start, Setsuna got up from the bench and returned to the hotel. Satoshi hoped that Takato's plan was over as he saw her leaving. He then turned his gaze back and concentrated on his training with Reanne.

Two minutes after the girls and Satoshi departed, Takato got up and opened the glass door leading to the balcony. Lucky for him the distance between his balcony and the girls' was not that big. He got up on the ramp and jumped, landing on the girls' balcony. As he predicted, their glass door was unlock and he slipped inside the room. He went to Setsuna's bag, which had a big picture of Kai on it, and looked at it.

-"No wonder she prefers Kai to everyone else." he muttered to himself.

He opened the bag and captured the tape. Carefully, he lifted the object out. With the tape out and in his hand, he lifted his head smiling proudly to himself. His smile faded as his eyes made contact with someone: Setsuna. His concentration must have been intense because he didn't hear her unlock the door.

-"Uh-Oh!" said Takato. "Hum! I just came to pick something that belongs to Satoshi and me." he said waving the tape at her.

-"Oh! You mean this one?" said Setsuna, getting a tape out of Reanne's bag.

-"Huh?" replied the confused boy.

-"You see, Takato, I used my camera prototype." she started to explain. "It let me record the same thing twice in one shot. I knew you'd be trying to take it so that's why I used my prototype."

-"Damn it! You got me there!"

-"Yeah! And pretty good, too" replied the girl and added: "Now I'd like you to go into your room, pick your beyblade and come train with us."

Takato hung his head down and made his way to go out of the room.

-"Fine! At least it is something I'm a bit good at."

Setsuna whacked him as he passed by her.

-"Don't say that! You're the one who scored the first victory at the Nationals. You are not as good as me, but you have talent." she said.

-"Coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment." said the boy.

Takato went to his room, picked his Wing Flame and the two bladders went back to the park. Setsuna and Takato trained a bit, then they made a four against four battle, which Setsuna won. Then the team sat down and Takato asked Satoshi:

-"Hey! Who can't you wait to go up against in the championship?"

-"You know who!" answered Satoshi, blushing slightly.

-"Sat! It's against, not with whom!"

-"Oh! Probably Max! I'd like to test his defensive shell! And you?" finally said Satoshi.

-"Well! Any beautiful girl would do!" said Takato, earning death glares from Setsuna and Reanne.

-"I'm kidding! Tyson or Rei might be good opponents. What about you, Reanne?"

-"Anyone would do. I don't particularly favour anybody." she answered casually.

-"As for me…: said Setsuna. "… I would like to face Kai. Maybe he'll see how good and pretty I am and maybe he'll ask me…"

-"We know! Ask you out and live happily ever after. Put a sock in it!" blurted out Takato, interrupting Setsuna.

Setsuna shot him a death glare and if her glares could kill, Takato would be lying on the ground, eyes and mouth wide open and unanimated. She then rose from the bench and started to leave towards a tree which she sat under. Reanne went to her knowing how mad she was and tried to calm her captain down. Takato followed the girls with his eyes and then turned to talked with Satoshi.

-"You really made her mad this time. You're lucky she can control herself to not launch herself at your throat, otherwise you'd be dead. You should go and apologize." said Satoshi.

-"…"

Takato got up and suddenly froze on the spot. Satoshi followed him.

-'No! Tell me that I'm dreaming!" said Takato.

-"You should go talk to her, Takato." saidReanne. "Huh? What's up with you?"

Satoshi wasn't listening to Reanne nor Takato. He was looking around and suddenly shouted:

-"Hey! Isn't that …?"

* * *

_Warstock:_ Ah! Ah! Ah! There's a cliff-hanger. What did you say? We're mean? Yeah! So what? That is how we wanted to do things.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Got an idea! Why don't you leave us a review to tell us what you think about the story so far and maybe you can try to figure out what Satoshi and Takato saw.

_Red Dux:_ Yeah! And come back to see the next chapter. You'll find if you were right or not.

_Disclaimer:_ Hey, guys! I like that chapter. Are you a genius, Setsuna-chan? A double recording camera. Takato really got fooled this time.

_Setsuna-chan:_ In real life, I'm not really a genius in electronics. To be honest, I suck literally in that domain. Warstock is the one who actually came up with the idea. He made me a genius, probably because he wanted his character (Takato) to be a joker, like Tyson.

_Red Dux:_ Anyway, see you readers in the next chapter and don't forget to review. Leave your opinion about the fiction and your idea on what the characters probably saw. It'll make us really happy to hear from you. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

_Setsuna-chan:_ It's us again! Sorry it took us a really long time before updating. But we had problems of keeping in touch with each other and I'm now at the university, so my time to update is really limited.

_Warstock_: And I had problems with my computer. Anyway, we're here now, so we hope you didn't completely forget us.

_Setsuna-chan:_ So… do you think you guessed right? What or who is it that Takato and Satoshi saw? Hey! Disclaimer?

_Disclaimer:_ (entering in a popped sound) Yeah?

_Setsuna-chan:_ Can you do your job so people can stop hearing us and go on with the story?

_Disclaimer:_ Sure! They do not own Beyblade or its characters. They do not own the song 'I believe I can fly' either, which belongs to R. Kelly. They do own the characters you don't recognize and the plot of this story.

_Setsuna-chan and Warstock:_ Enjoy the fourth chapter!

**Chapter four: And the teams meet**

"Hey! Isn't that…"

"No! Don't even think about saying it." growled Takato.

"Uh-Oh! Guys, watch out!" yelled Reanne.

"Wha?" Takato turned and saw that Setsuna saw what she shouldn't have seen. He rapidly put his hands to cover his ears. Satoshi wasn't quick enough as Setsuna let out the most high-pitched sound she ever made.

"KAI!!!" she yelled as she ran to him.

"Oh boy!" said Reanne.

"I think it's a 'Run to Kai, run!' isn't it?" asked Takato.

"Yup!" said Reanne. She then turned to face Satoshi and asked him: "Satoshi, are you alright?"

"What? I don't hear a thing!" responded Satoshi.

"I think he's deaf, right now." answered Takato while laughing. He then started to walk towards Kai to save him from the green haired girl.

Setsuna ran as fast as she could and literally jumped and hung around Kai's neck. Kai was kind of surprised to see someone actually daring to hug him that way. He then took the girl away from his neck and put her beside him before walking away. Setsuna tried to run towards him again, but even if she moved her legs, she wasn't going anywhere. Takato held her by the back of her shirt, preventing her from going after Kai. Setsuna then made a sudden move to face Takato and, in a flash, she punched him under his chin, sending him flying. As he flew in the sky, Takato sang:

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!"

BANG!!!!!

Every person present in the surroundings turned their head in the same direction and laugh at the sight: Takato had landed on top of Satoshi. Both boys rose up in a hurry, slightly blushing from embarrassment and dusting themselves up.

"Why the heck did you hit me?" Takato asked to a laughing Setsuna.

"Then if you don't want it to happen again, don't ever restrain me." responded Setsuna.

Then turning to look at her bestfriend, she said:

"To bad we didn't have the camera with us, right, Reanne? It would have been a great idea for blackmailing."

"I agree!"

"Oh no, you don't!" said an irritated Takato and Satoshi.

"My! My! What an eager bunch you are! You must be the Tsubasa Elite! One of the two new teams entering the Championships." spoke a voice well-known to the world.

"Mr. Dickenson!" shouted the BBA Revolution, the Tsubasa Elite, as well as the other teams who arrived just in time to witness Setsuna's spectacular hit, namely Bega League, Blitzgriek Boys. White Tiger X, All Starz and the Majestics.

"There one of the two new teams?" asked Kenny.

"Yes! I personally invited two new teams to join the World Championships. See it as a new challenge, kids! And believe me those two teams are quite something."

"And who composes the second team?" asked Rei.

"You'll see when you start the Championships. Now, come to the BBA's Chinese headquarters. I'll explain the way we'll proceed in this year's tournament." said Mr. Dickenson.

They all started to walk, some went to welcome the newcomers and asking them questions. Others greeted their old friends and others kept to themselves, following the chairman.

Walking behind everyone was Kai, deep in his thoughts about these newcomers, searching what capabilities brought them in the pros game. Kai came back to his senses when he felt something grab his arm. He lowered his gaze to see Setsuna walking happily beside him. Kai wanted to shrug her off of him, tell her to let go of him, but he recalled what happen to her team-mate and decided that it would be in his best interest to just ignore her. (Then again, Kai would never admit this to anyone.) Everyone who followed Setsuna when she walked toward Kai, look curiously and laugh at the weird couple. They were all wondering why Kai wasn't pushing her away like he usually did with any fan of his.

Once in the BBA office, Mr. Dickenson led them to the conference room. He took the seat at the end of the table and invited the teenagers to take place around the table.

"Here's how the tournament will be conducted this year." started the chairman. "Each team will be facing all the other teams, one after the other, in a two out of three matches. The team with the most wins is the winner of the World Championships. Any questions?" demanded the old man.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Daichi. "I don't get it! You mean that my team will be facing the Majestics, the Blitzgriek Boys and the others at the same time? Isn't that kind of unfair?"

"No, monkey boy! It's one team at a time!" responded Tyson.

"Oh! I get it now! Hey! Don't call me monkey boy, you chimpanzee!" and they started fighting, calling the other names.

"Alright! That's enough you two!" commanded Kai.

Both bladers looked at Kai, mumbling a low 'sorry' and blushed in embarrassment.

"Other questions?"

"Mr. Dickenson! How are we going to determine which team we'll be facing for each match?" asked Lee.

"Oh, that?" said Mr. Dickenson, sitting down once more. "A screen will be telling who your opposing team is. The screen will select one team and then select from all the other possible teams that you haven't face yet." answered the old man.

"How many matches will there be a day?" asked Emily.

"Two matches a day. The first two teams are selected for the first match. The opposing teams for the next match will be selected from the remaining teams, who have not yet battle that day. The second day will be seeing in battle the remaining four. Therefore, you'll have two matches during the week. The tournament is scheduled on fourteen days." explained Mr. Dickenson. "Four days of the tournament will be held in China. Then we move to America, where you'll have a week to train before the next four days of matches. After those days in America, we head to Russia. Another week of training, after that you have the four days of battles. Finally, we go to Italia. You train for another week and we make the final two days of matches. It's also in Italia that we will have the prize ceremony for the winners in a form of a gala the weekend that follows the finals." concluded the chairman.

"I think I get it. It's sort of complicated, but I guess I'll get use to it once we're in the tournament." said Johnny.

"Yeah! It'll be simpler to just get in with the flow." agreed Kevin.

"Since it's basically clear, the tournament will begin one week from now. Take this time to train and to come up with new combinations. I wish you all the best of luck." said the chairman, getting up to leave.

After he left, Takato saw that Satoshi had something on his mind. He went to see Reanne, who was tugging Setsuna off Kai.

"Hmmm R… R… Reanne?" said Satoshi.

"Here let me help…" said Takato, grabbing Setsuna by the waist.

Instinctively, Setsuna's leg went back when Takato lifted her from the ground and connected with his groin. Takato's hands left Setsuna's waist to go where he got hit.

Setsuna spun around and looked at Takato:

"I told you not to do that!"

"I will think twice before doing it next time!" said Takato, in a painful voice. Meanwhile, Kai used this opportunity to escape the room before the green haired girl attached herself to him again.

"Good! Satoshi, you wanted to talk to me?" said Reanne.

"Yeah! I wanted to know: is today okay?" replied the shy boy.

"For the bet we made for the match?" asked Reanne.

"Yes! It's still early so…" said Satoshi.

Reanne flashed a smile to Satoshi.

"It's all right for me!" she answered. "Let me go change at the hotel first."

"All right!" said Satoshi.

"Takato!" whispered Setsuna.

"Yes?" asked the boy, who was still holding his groin.

"When you're going to be better, I want you to follow me!" said the girl.

"Why?" asked Takato

"You'll see!"

_Setsuna-chan:_ So what did you think about this chapter? What kind of bet Satoshi and Reanne made? Hey! Warstock? What are they going to do?

_Warstock:_ I have no idea! One think for sure, there will be spying!

_Setsuna-chan:_ Cool! Spying! That's fun to do! I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. So please review and let us know how you appreciate this story! You guys can even tell us what you hate! It will help us do a better work that you could enjoy, at least we'll try! That way, it makes us want to post more.

_Warstock:_ See you next time! And please, do as Setsuna-chan ask: Review!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Setsuna-chan: And we're back with another chapter. 

_Warstock:_ Indeed and it's a good one too.

_Setsuna-chan:_ By the way, I'm truly sorry for the long update. It was my fault. My heart was a mess, but I'm fine now.

_Warstock:_ I had to help her out, so I couldn't make the update either. Sorry. We'll try to make the updates a little faster.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Key word: TRY! Anyway… Oh yeah! It's really funny. Anyway, I hope you, readers, will like it. So have fun reading. Oh and disclaimer, do your stuff!

_Disclaimer:_ (Appearing out of nowhere) The authors of this fic only own the plot and the characters you don't recognize. The Beyblade concept and its characters belong to Aoki Takao, the real author of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade.

_Warstock:_ Have fun and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5 : And so we meet again… 

-"When you're going to be better, I want you to follow me!" said the girl.

-"Why?" asked Takato, confused.

-"You'll see!"

Takato got up and followed Setsuna as best as he could (being hit in the groin sure hurts like hell).

Back at the hotel, Takato took out some ice cubes and put them on his injury. He hissed in pain, but knew that he had to do it. Meanwhile, Satoshi prepared himself for the biggest night of his life.

-"Oh by the way, how did you win that date", asked Takato.

"When Setsuna went back to the hotel to check on you, Reanne and I decided to do a little match. The deal was if I won, she would go on a date with me, but if she won, you and I were going to be carrying the girls' bags for the rest of the tournament", answered Satoshi.

Takato got up with a start but soon regretting it.

-"You did WHAT, OUCH", yelled Takato

-"Better be careful with that", laughed Satoshi. "Well it doesn't matter because I won, right?"

-"Yeah good thing, well have a good night, bro", said Takato.

When Satoshi left, Takato got up, threw the ice cubes away, after all he was feeling better and put on another pair of pants. Water at this place was the last thing he needed if he was going to spy on his friend like Setsuna explained to him on the way back. He put his jacket on and a knock was heard. He opened the door to see a red-faced smiling Setsuna and she had tears in her eyes.

-"Let me guess, he said something funny", said Takato.

-"Yeah something like 'areyoureadytogo'", said Setsuna.

Takato arched an eyebrow, "I see! This is going to be one hell of a night."

Setsuna smiled at Takato "Yeah and we're going to witness it all."

-"But first you should do something", said Takato.

-"Heh? What are you talking about? What should I do?" asked the green haired girl.

-"Undo your hair», said Takato.

-"Why? », asked Setsuna.

-"A feeling I have", said the silver haired man.

Takato picked up his hotel card, then they went out to the same restaurant that Reanne and Satoshi were.

-"Who do you think is going to be on the other team that was invited", asked Takato.

-"I do not know, but I do know that we're going to beat them all".

Takato didn't bring the others teams to the subject, in fear to bring the name of his captain's idol on the map. They chatted about everything and they finally arrived at the restaurant. The place was neat and Takato was impressed.

-"Hmm, Satoshi is able to find really good places when it comes to food", thought the silver-haired man.

The dim light was also perfect for any couple that came here. Finally a waiter placed them not too far from Satoshi and Reanne, but out of their range. They made their order and waited. Waiting for Satoshi to make a fool of himself didn't take too much time. About 5 minutes after he got his glass of water, he managed to drop it on the floor and the glass exploded in a thousand pieces. It was a good thing that nobody was hurt. Takato and Setsuna laughed at the scene but they also felt sorry for Satoshi.

-"Chinese isn't for them", said Takato, looking at Setsuna who was again crying because of her laugh and of him, he added: "Us neither".

After they listened to the babbling of Satoshi and Takato wanted to go and shut him up, but restrained himself. He feared that the sanity of Reanne would be permanently reduced to zero.

-"Will he stop saying nothing?" asked Setsuna.

-"Maybe", said Takato. "Using twice the words to say half as much is his style when it comes to Reanne".

-"How you know that", asked Setsuna.

-"Sleep one night in the same room as him, you'll understand".

As the evening goes, Satoshi became more and more relaxed but still talked pretty fast and anybody could see that Reanne had trouble following him, but she tried to. She was about to give up when she saw a green-haired lady sitting there. She couldn't see with whom she was but still she thought she saw Setsuna but the girl had her hair down and knowing Setsuna, her hair would have been in a half-raised in a bun. She then returned her attention on Satoshi who was talking about her last match.

-"A good thing you asked me to undo my hair or we would have been spotted", said Setsuna

-"Well, my pleasure, my dear", said Takato and his eyes opened wide when he realized what he just said. Unfortunately for him, so did Setsuna. She kicked him and hit his leg so hard he had to restrain himself to not let out a scream of pain.

-"That hurts, you know", hissed Takato.

-"Yeah I know, but you know what you have to do to not let me hurt you", said Setsuna while sipping her drink.

At this point the door of the restaurant opened and Takato saw a black haired boy that he knew too well. He defeated that boy to win the Canadian Nationals. What the hell was he doing here? Again fate will brought Ryo and Takato together as the red eyes of Ryo met with the icy blue of Takato. Ryo also saw Setsuna and pointed a finger at Takato, slowly advancing toward him. And at the same time, a red haired girl followed him. Aria set her eyes on Setsuna when she followed the direction of Ryo's pointed finger. Takato and Setsuna got up.

-"What the HELL are you doing with HER… hmm HERE", yelled Ryo to Takato.

Takato caught the meaning of the statement as they were both rivals for trying to catch the attention of Setsuna's heart. That statement caught the attention of half the restaurant but for a reason unknown, it didn't catch Reanne's or Satoshi's attention. Maybe they were used to Setsuna and Takato yelling to each other.

-"None of your damn business what I'm doing HERE with HER.", yelled back Takato.

At the same time, Aria planted herself in front of Setsuna with anger in his eyes.

-"So you're here too", said Setsuna. "Were you invited?"

-"In fact, yes, we were", answered Setsuna's rival.

-"So you're the other team?" said Takato

-"Yes we are", said Ryo.

-"Easy wins ahead of us, then", said Takato.

-"But you missed Kai earlier, today", said Setsuna to Aria.

-"No I talked to him earlier today", replied the red-haired girl.

-"Yeah maybe, but I was the one hugging him", replied the green-haired girl.

Ryo and Takato looked at the girls while pointing each other with dots at the place of their eyes while the girls tried to decide who was the closest and first to talk, hug or went anywhere near to Kai.

The owner of the Restaurant arrived and politely kicked them out after he made Takato pay the bill. While he was paying, he turned his head and Satoshi looked at him and shook his head from left to right to let him know that he won't participate in a fight.

Takato nodded and went outside and stood besides Setsuna.

-"So ready to loose _again_", said Takato.

-"In your dreams", said Aria.

They were standing next to the beydish where the group had trained before. Takato looked at Setsuna who nodded and both of them hooked their beyblade and stood ready to launch. Aria and Ryo were ready too. Before the match could start a small crowd started to surround the group while cheering for them to start.

-"Let", started Setsuna.

-"It", followed Takato

-"RIP" yelled the two members of Tsubasa Elite and the four of them launched their blades under the cheers of the public.

The 4 beyblades knocked themselves at the center of the dish. Then the beyblades went their separate way. After it was clear the both groups were fighting separately, Ryo's beyblade went against Takato's while Aria's went against Setsuna's.

-"Zephira", said Aria.

-"Kieffer", said Ryo.

-"Double team attack!" yelled both of them.

-"Wing flame, on the left and spin the flame", said Takato

-"Ember, on the right and shoot them", said Setsuna.

Wing flame and Ember evaded the attack and the middle of the blades started to glow.

On one corner Wing Flame started to spin faster and faster and Ember connected with both opponents' beyblades sending them into Wing Flame who almost nicked them out of the dish, Ryo and Aria looked at the scene and knew they had to deal with a strong team but knew how to win. Takato looked confident as ever which irritated Ryo a bit and Setsuna looked concentrated on the match.

Then, the 4 blades connected again together and when they pulled back Ryo's blade started to run in circle around Aria's blade. Then:

-"Kieffer, Crystal Blast attack on Ember", said Ryo.

Takato looked and saw Ember near the edge of the dish.

-"Wing Flame, you know what to do", said Takato.

Before Kieffer touched ember, Wing Flame collided with him and sent him away but Wing Flame got a little of the attack and started to go slower.

-"Fire Spin, now", yelled Takato.

Wing Flame went in circle but that circle diminished and once again Wing Flame was spinning at full force. Ember was going in circle around him to protect him.

Setsuna decided to strike at Aria who was in the center of the stage

-"Ember, shooting star now", said Setsuna. Her blade lifted to the sky and little spotlights started to appeared near Ember. Those spotlights then when flying down towards Zephira. Ember knocked Zephira, but it hardly moved.

Then Ryo pushed Ember back and start going in circle around Zephira.

-"They won't try that again", thought Takato. "They used that against Satoshi and me. This is how we beat them at first"

-"Zephira, blue typhoon", said Aria.

-"Kieffer, Icy storm", said Ryo.

-"Setsuna, I need you to launch the blazing gig when I'll be in the air", said Takato.

-"Why?" asked the captain.

-"Don't ask, do it", said Takato. Wing Flame time to get some air.

Wing flame spun a bit in place then went to the edge of the disk, got up and went flying back in the direction of the center of the dish. Meanwhile the icy storm was freezing a bit of the dish while the typhoon was about to blast everything.

-"Ember do what Takato said, Blazing gig", said Setsuna. At this point, Wing Flame was on top of the typhoon.

-"Wing Flame, spin the flame and fire that storm away", said Takato.

Wing flame stayed on top of the typhoon then slowly started to descend while gaining more spin, then he went down fast above Aria's blade.

The blazing gig attack connected with the storm and sent Ryo flying onto Aria and at the same time, Wing Flame connected between the two blades, sending them out of the dish.

-"Checkmate", said Takato.

The public cheered for the victory of Tsubasa elite and at this point Satoshi and Reanne got out of the restaurant, hand in hand. When Takato and Setsuna saw them, their jaw dropped to the floor. They were soon joined by the couple and they got their blades back.

Aria and Ryo were fuming and again they were back in Setsuna and Takato faces. They were going to go at it when somebody in the crowd said:

-"Nice match".

All 6 of them looked at the direction of the speaker and Ryo and Takato eyes got wide.

-"Kai", said Takato.

He and Ryo were thrown on the floor when Setsuna and Aria recognised him. Kai's eyes widen when he saw the girls and started to run with the two girls following close behind.

The boys got up, looked at the scene.

-"Here we go again", they said and sighed all together.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Arrrg!!! I hate her. Kai is mine and nobody else.

_Warstock:_ Actually, Kai belong to himself and to the author of Beyblade.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Whatever, I won't let Aria have her way.

_Aria:_ Well I won't let you do what you want either.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Hehe! You seem to forget that I'm one of the authors of this fic. I can do what I want. Hehehe!

_Aria:_ Well… uh… I'll find a way to stop you.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Go ahead and try, girl. (Evil laugh)

_Warstock:_ Oh man, this is going to be one hell of a ride doing this fic with Setsuna-chan. Any way, hoped you enjoyed it and please review. And see you in the next chappie.


	6. Chapter 6

_Setsuna-chan:_ Kai got away again!

_Aria:_ It's all your fault, ugly! He would have come to me otherwise!

_Setsuna-chan:_ Who are you calling ugly, you ugly?

(Setsuna-chan and Aria are seriously battling on the background)

_Warstock:_ Oh boy! Girls' battles are fierce, especially those two.

_Red Dux:_ You're telling me! I never want to go up against any of them. I value my life!

_Warstock:_ Me too!

_Aria:_ Kai's mine, you hear? Stay away from him and I'll spare you.

_Setsuna-chan:_ You're the one who should watch yourself if you go near him.

_Disclaimer:_ OK…. Should we go on with the fic?

_Warstock:_ We should so you guys enjoy reading this chapter, OK?

_Disclaimer:_ The characters you don't recognized and the plot belong to the authors of this fic: chibi Setsuna-chan and Warstock. Those you do recognize belong to Takao Aoki, the author of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. Now have fun reading, people.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The World Championship begins:**

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP, PEOPLE. LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO THE TEAMS THAT WILL BE COMPETING THIS YEAR. FIRST UP, THE REIGNING CHAMPS: BBA REVOLUTION. THEY ARE FOLLOWED BY THE BLITZGRIEK BOYS, WHITE TIGER X, THE PPB ALL STARZ, THE MAJESTICS AND BEGA LEAGUE. AND NOW PRESENTING THE NEW TEAMS ENTERING FOR THE FIRST TIME AS PROS: THE CANADIAN TEAM: TSUBASA ELITE AND THE AUSTRALIAN TEAM: THE GRIM REAPERS." yelled DJ Jazzman.

As the teams' names were yelled, all members entered the stadium and each time the crowd cheered for their favourite team.

"Wow! I never thought I'd come to see that one day. Look at the crowd." told Satoshi to Takato.

"I know!" replied the silver haired boy.

"I HOPE, FOLKS, THAT YOU ARE READY, CAUSE THIS TOURNAMENT IS GOING TO START SOON. BUT FIRST, LET ME EXPLAIN THIS YEAR'S TYPE OF TOURNAMENT. EACH TEAM WILL BE FACING ALL THE OTHER TEAMS, ONE AFTER THE OTHER. THE REFEREE, WHICH IS ME, WILL TAKE NOTE OF HOW MANY WINS AND LOSES EACH TEAM GET AND BY THE END OF THE TOURNAMENT, THE TEAM WITH THE HIGHEST AMOUNT OF WINS WILL TAKE THE CHAMPIONSHIP AND BE THE WORLD CHAMPS." yelled again DJ, before continuing: "AND NOW, LET'S SEE WHO'S GOING UP FIRST."

The big screen flashed all teams at high speed to finally stop on the Blitzgriek Boys.

"Lucky! We get to start the show!" said an enthusiastic Ian.

"NOW LET'S FIND OUT, WHO THEIR OPPONENTS WILL BE?"

The screen flashed all the remaining teams and stop, revealing the Russian team's opponent: The Grim Reapers.

"Great! Now's my chance to impress Kai!" said confidently Aria.

'I'll show that bastard of Takato that I'm even more worth of Setsuna than he is. And I'll prove to her that I'm no loser!' thought Ryo as he looked at Takato venomously and to Setsuna with sheer determination.

"WHILE THE BLITZGRIEK BOYS AND THE GRIM REAPERS TAKE THEIR POSITIONS, THE REST OF YOU CAN GO TO THE SEATS WE RESERVED FOR YOU IN THE AUDIENCE."

While the Blitzgriek Boys and the Grim Reapers were preparing and deciding who was going to play first, the others headed to the reserved seats. The BBA Revolution decided to take the first row. Tyson sat at the farthest end of the row, followed by Kenny and Hilary, then Max, Daichi, Ray and finally Kai. Sitting last was a mistake coming from Kai, when he spotted Setsuna, bouncing happily toward the last seat next to him.

'Not again!' he thought as Ray sniggered beside him.

"If you don't mind, Kai, I'll sit here!" said Setsuna, smiling at him, cheerful as usual.

Her team took place on the seats right behind her. Takato was slightly fuming behind her, not only because he wasn't seated next to her, but because she was next to her idol.

'Why in the world is she so lucky to be sitting next to the one she wants to be with, while I'm stuck to look out at her back all the time?' thought the silver head boy, looking at his captain's back to prove his point.

"You're not lucky, Takato! And neither is Kai, by the looks on his face!" whispered Satoshi in Takato's ear. "Kai really looks miserable beside her!"

"He always looks sour, anyway. But you're right, even I can tell he did not want our lovely captain next to him." added Takato.

"OK! LET'S BEGIN! MAY THE FIRST PLAYERS COME UP IN FRONT OF THE DISH PLEASE!" said Jazzman, and every attention went to the center stage.

"The Blitzgriek Boys have chosen Bryan as their first player. Bryan is known for his fierce play and with his Falborg, he is one tough blader." reported Brad Best.

"And for the Grim Reapers, we have Daphnée. This girl is new to the pro's game. But don't underestimate her, if she was able to come to the pros, it means that she's one tough blader. Bryan better watch himself. No one knows her capability in the sport." added AJ Topper.

Daphnée was a blond girl with electric blue eyes. She wore a white dress and white heeled boots. She looked as calm as water before a storm. Silently she stood up in front of Bryan who looked coldly at her. Obviously, he didn't like one little bit the newcomer.

As soon as the two bladers stood in front of the dish, the floor opened to reveal in what they'd be playing in. The dish stood up: it was a beydish representing the Australian beach in Sydney. Daphnée slightly smiled knowing full well the dish since she often played there as a child. Bryan noticed her smile and he frowned even more.

"ALRIGHT BLADERS! READY IN 3…. 2…. 1…. LET IT RIP!" yelled DJ Jazzman.

They both launched their beyblade into the dish, Bryan's blade circling in the sand while Daphnée's went into the water.

"Oh no! Daphnée's blade went directly into the water. Is it over for her?" asked Brad.

"I think so. Even her team seem distraught." responded AJ.

'What is she doing? Did she think she could make the championships simply with luck? This is ridiculous!' thought Bryan.

"Oops! I made another mistake. I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry!" said Daphnée, looking at her team, with a shy smile.

"I thought this was a serious competition. But I guess that you guys were only lucky to get into the pros." Bryan told the blond girl and then turned to leave.

"Daphnée look at him and said: "You should know better than to underestimate your competition, dear. Marina, time to turn up the waves. Tidal Wave now." she said smiling at the now confused Bryan.

"Bryan, watch out!" yelled Ian, looking horrified.

Bryan slowly turned to look at her beyblade lighting up and exposed her bitbeast: a white dolphin with a sapphire on its forehead. The bitbeast went under water and jumped creating a giant wave, big enough to flood the entire stadium.

"Falborg, Stroblitz attack!"

But it was to late, both Falborg and Bryan got washed away by Marina's tidal wave and ended up with the rest of the Blitzgriek Boys on the other side of the stadium, all soaked to the bones. Daphnée laugh at the sight. She then held her hand up and her blade returned to her and left to rejoin her team on the bench.

"Now that's shocking! We thought she had lost, but it ends up with Bryan losing. What a reversing situation." said Brad.

"Indeed. What lies next for the Blitzgriek Boys?"

"THE GRIM REAPERS WINS THIS ROUND! WILL THE NEXT PLAYERS TAKE PLACE BEFORE THE DISH, PLEASE?"

Spencer stood up and walked towards the dish. The Grim Reapers sent Ryo as their next player, looking fiercer then ever, ready to prove to Takato and Setsuna what he was made of.

"We now have Spencer, representing the Blitzgriek Boys. This blader is one tough guy and doesn't hesitate to pine his enemy down to the ground."

"Yeah, Spencer is really something. But let's take a look at the newcomer, Ryo. You can tell by his looks that he has an icy personality. Take a look at his determination. Seems like his gazing venomously at another blader up in the audience. This guy might be a real challenge for Spencer." said AJ.

"LET'S BEGIN THE SECOND ROUND! IN 3…. 2…. 1… LET IT RIP!"

Both blades connected into the air before sending the other on the edge of the dish. Ryo's blade then went to stabilized it self in the center of the dish, while Spencer's blade circled around Ryo's, looking for a way to defeat it. Ryo on the other hand still looked intently at Takato.

"If he thinks he scares me, he's wrong." said Takato to Satoshi.

"So his after you?" asked Ray, looking back.

"Yeah. He and I go a long way, we're arch-enemies."

"I see! Hope Spencer sees this as a chance to defeat him. That Ryo is not concentrating on the right thing." stated Kenny.

"You'd be wrong if you think Ryo can be defeated like that. He has sharp reflexes and keen senses, I'll give him that much." responded Takato.

Spencer looked intently at Ryo. 'His attention's not even on the match, who does he think I am? That I'm not good enough for him? I'll show him not to mess with me.' thought Spencer.

"Seaborg, Strombohue!" yelled Spencer.

"Kieffer, Icy Storm!" Ryo turned around and commanded his bitbeast to attack.

The bitbeast in question appeared: it was a black dragon with evil red eyes that matched the gaze of Ryo this same instant. The black dragon howled icily, making the audience fear the beast. Then it circled a bit creating a blizzard and opened its mouth to shout some ice. Seaborg's strombohue froze and so was the beyblade. Spencer's eyes went wide. He was unable to move and he couldn't believe how fast Ryo retaliated. He was completely defeated.

The Blitzgriek Boys were flabbergasted. Even more was the look on Tala's face. Never had his team been so badly beaten. Pure rage was building up in his chest, ready to go in for the kill.

"I told you that Ryo wasn't easily impressed." told Takato to the BBA Revolution.

"No kidding! We better watch ourselves." said Tyson, in a dazzled expression.

Ryo once again looked up to Takato and smiled evilly to show his victory. Takato stared back with just as much venom as Ryo was. Ryo than looked at Setsuna, wishing she was also looking at his triumph, but the green haired girl completely ignored him as she was babbling happily to Kai, who look very annoyed. His smile faded, to which Takato felt relieved that Setsuna paid as much attention to his rival as for any other guy she crossed in the streets.

"AND THE GRIM REAPERS TAKE ANOTHER WIN. THEY HAVE ALREADY WON THE FIRST MATCH. CAN THEY WIN FOR A THIRD ROUND?"

"This doesn't look good for the Blitzgriek Boys! AJ, do you think Tala can save his team's face by winning at least the last round?"

"I don't know Brad, the Grim Reapers seems invincible by the looks of it. Hope Tala can manage something."

Tala went to the dish, looking at the red haired girl approaching on the other side. Aria took a look at Kai when she noticed Setsuna next to him. She bit her lower lip, despising her rival for being so close to the bluenette. She then turned to Tala and laugh at his sour expression.

"You don't look too pleased. Maybe you think you can defeat me!" taunted Aria.

"I know I can win! I'll make sure of it!"

"You're so confident. I hate that I have to burst your little bubble." replied the redhead.

"BLADERS! ARE YOU READY? IN 3…. 2…. 1…. LET IT RIP!"

Tala and Aria launched their blade, already going after the other.

'That girl is so going to pay! Kai's mine, not hers!' thought Aria. 'Kai watch me carefully. This is for you!'

Aria sent her blade into Tala's, blasting him to the other side of the dish. Tala had enough and sent Wolborg into attack mode once again.

"Wolborg, Novae Rog! Finish her now!"

"Not going to work with me! Zephira!"

As ordered, Aria's bitbeast appeared: It was a huge condor. Zephira's keen eyes looked sharply at Wolborg and flew above it until Aria shouted: "Zephira! Tornado Blast!" The tornado backed fired Tala's attack and Wolborg froze to the ground. Satisfied, Aria commanded her blade back in her hand and went back to her team.

Tala and his team lost badly to the Grim Reapers and were not happy about it.

In the audience, all bladers were shock to see the Blitzgriek Boys defeated. The crowd cheered at the prestigious performance of the new team.

"I can't believe Tala lost to her!" said Kai, lowly, silently impressed by these newcomers.

"Most of you are no match for the Grim Reapers. They don't blade for the sport, but they play for winning. They are the kind of people for whom winning his everything." explained Setsuna.

"Looks like your team knows an awful lot about them." said Kai.

"Well, we are rivals. Let's just say that we almost live to defeat them." smiled Setsuna.

"I see!"

'That bitch is such a show off! If she thinks I'll let her beat me, she's wrong.' thought Setsuna, looking down at Aria.

Aria, on the other hand, looked up to find a very pissed Setsuna and an impressed Kai. Needless to say, she was happy of the result.

"AND THE GRIM REAPERS TAKES A FIRST WIN. UNFORTUNATLY FOR THE BLITZGRIEK BOY, IT MEANS THEY ARE ONE STEP FARTHER TO THE TITLE. BUT THEY CAN STILL MAKE IT. THE TOURNAMENT HAS ONLY BEGUN."

"DJ sure knows how to rub things in. We'll see how this tournament goes." said AJ.

"Indeed, my dear AJ. The Grim Reapers made an exploding first impression on the world. They prove themselves to be a real challenge for our favourite bladers." added Brad.

Not interested in the other match, the Grim Reapers left the stadium.

"THEN LET US MOVE FORWARD WITH THE TOURNAMENT. NEXT TO BE BATTLING ARE: …"

The screen once more showed the teams who haven't competed yet at a fast speed. It then stopped, showing the next opponents.

"… TSUBASA ELITE AGAINST BEGA LEAGUE!" yelled Jazzman.

"Wow! Today's crowd is being treated. For the second match, they will see another new team in action. Will they give the crowd a show just as flabbergasting as the Grim Reapers'?" asked AJ.

"I don't know, AJ. I guess we'll find out when they'll play." answered Brad.

"Well I guess it's our turn, guys!" said an enthusiastic Takato.

"Come on, let's go down and get ready to give this crowd a show they'll never forget." added Reanne.

Setsuna bounced out of her chair.

"Alright, guys! Party time!" chirped the green haired girl.

"Oh yeah! Let's do it!" added Takato.

She spun around and started walking down to the bladers' bench, in a happy-go-lucky way, her team following behind her.

All the bladers watched in amusement and in mild interest Tsubasa Elite follow Bega League. Partly because they were new in the pro league and partly because they looked like they really were going to throw off a party in the stadium. Kai, on the other hand, was relieved to have the green haired one away from him.

"I'm first!" stated Setsuna.

They all acknowledged her decision.

"It's not as if we had a choice, with that happy face of hers." replied Takato.

"Well, she probably wants to show off in front of Kai." added Satoshi.

"It's exactly what she is doing. Especially with the performance Aria gave. She wants to prove she's better than her." noted Reanne.

"Tsubasa Elite is sending their team captain as a first player. Setsuna is still unknown in the pros and her techniques are yet to be discovered." said Brad.

"Oh man! Brad, look at that face. She looks like a kitty waiting to prank someone. Maybe it's just a faint to destabilize her opponent. Hope that Bega League will be able to put some kind of resistance." stated AJ.

"And to make that resistance is Ming Ming. Bega League better be prepared, because it seems that the newest competitors are showing a lot of skills."

"Ming Ming's beyblading skills ought to be enough to match Setsuna's. Otherwise she'll be forced to return to her singer carrier!" added Brad.

"ALRIGHT, FOLKS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE SECOND MATCH? CAUSE WE ARE BEGINNING THE FIRST ROUND NOW."

Ming Ming stood in front of Setsuna, smiling as if she already won.

"You're not going to make long here, girly. You might want to consider finding another carrier."

"Well, I was thinking of starting a singing carrier, so I could make you shut up. You do realize that you are not that good in singing, right? You should reconsider all your carrier options, cause singing and beyblading is not in you domain."

"Why you! I'll show you that I'm the best in everything I do." said a very pissed off Ming Ming.

"It's the first time I see Setsuna bitching her opponent like that." said Takato.

"To tell you the truth, she's right about Ming Ming's singing. I don't like her as a pop idol." replied Satoshi.

"We are at the World Championship, guys. Psychological war is always appreciated to level up the competition. She must want that fake singer to give it her all. You know how our dear captain is. Never the one to be taken lightly." answered Reanne.

"Yeah! That's one of the reason I like her so much." whispered Takato.

Between Ming Ming and Setsuna, the floor opened to reveal the dish they'd be working with. The dish was a reconstitution of the Easter Islands.

"OK, LADIES! IN 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

The girls launched their blade into the dish. Before she knew it, Ming Ming saw her blade fuming at her feet. She was looking at her opponent, eyes wide and mouth opened, not believing what had just happened. Setsuna's blade was spinning in high speed in the middle of the dish and glowing bright red, as if it was on fire. The green haired girl held out her hand and her blade went directly into it.

"Told you that you should consider other options." smiled Setsuna, resulting in a fuming Ming Ming.

"THAT WAS SUPER FAST! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE ANY MOVEMENT, OTHER THAN THE LAUNCH. AND TSUBASA ELITE TAKES THE FIRST ROUND." announced DJ Jazzman.

"Wow! It seems that the psychological war worked perfectly." said a dazzled AJ.

"Indeed, it worked so well that Ming Ming is outraged by that tactic. Not as if we didn't believe she actually lost to a newcomer." added Brad.

"I kinda like her! The way she made Ming Ming eat dirt was amazing." chirped happily Tyson.

"Noooooooooooooo! My lovely Ming Ming! She can't lose like this!" cried Kenny.

Everyone sweat dropped on his comment.

"…" Kai looked at the green haired girl with interest.

'She made it look so easy to defeat Ming Ming and with hardly any movement.' he thought.

And many had that opinion of Setsuna. She was someone to look out for.

"MAY THE NEXT CONTESTANTS TAKE THEIR PLACE?" yelled DJ Jazzman.

Satoshi got up and went to the dish. At the same time, Garland planted himself on the other side, ready to fight.

"It seems that we all underestimated the newcomers. The others have been good so far, but it ends here."

"You're right, it ends here. For you, that is." smirked Satoshi.

"Don't be too full headed of yourself. Cause you'll lose." replied Garland.

"Now then, are you here to talk or to blade?"

"OK! GUYS, IN 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

They both sent their blades into the dish. They circled each other, looking for an opening. Garland was the one to begin the attack, only to be dodged by Satoshi. Satoshi's blade lifted up above Garland's.

"Wind Eagle, Sky Attack!" ordered Satoshi.

His eagle appeared splendidly and then dived in for the kill. Garland reacted quickly and unleashed his Appollon.

"Radiant Thunder!"

Both blades clashed with a shocking mass of energy. They were thrown to the edge of the dish, their spin diminishing. In the end, it was Garland's beyblade that stop spinning first. Garland was surprised by the turn of event, but he admitted to himself that the kid was a good blader.

"Good job, kid! That was a nice match." said Garland to Satoshi.

"Thanks! That was really intense. I had a good opponent to make a great show." smiled Satoshi.

"AND TSUBASA ELITE TAKES A SECOND WIN."

"Good job, Satoshi! Now it's your turn, Takato. We're counting on you for a third win." encouraged Reanne.

"This team seems to be really promising, doesn't it AJ?"

"Oh yeah! They are quick and very determined to win. Let's see if Bega League can take a win in the last round."

Takato took the next step against Bega League. He was up against Brooklyn. Once the beyblades entered in the dish, they attacked each other in a fierce combat. Brooklyn unleashed Zeus and almost had Wing Flame to stop spinning.

"Oh no, you don't! Wing Flame, Fire Shield, now!" Takato unleashed his bitbeast and immediately his blade started to spin faster.

He then attacked Brooklyn's blade with a majestic Fire Spin and sent it flying out of the dish.

"Oh yeah! I'm the best!" said Takato.

"AND TSUBASA ELITE IS THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH!"

The crowd went wild, impressed that the two new teams actually won their matches.

"Well, that's it for today, folks. We'll see you tomorrow for 2 more exciting matches." said AJ.

"This was AJ Topper and Brad Best, reporting to you this year's event. Don't miss tomorrow's matches. It is bond to take you out of this world."

The first ones to get out of the stadium were Tsubasa Elite. The happy bunch was on the way to party land. Joyous as hell and not paying attention to their surroundings, they didn't notice the amused look of the other teams.

"They're really one of a kind, aren't they?" asked Tala to a silent Kai.

"… yeah, they are." answered the bluenette.

"Hey, Kai, I noticed that that Setsuna girl is never too far from you." taunted Bryan.

"Shut up, Bryan!"

"You're blushing. Is she interesting you?" pursued Garland.

"Hell no!! Now leave me alone!" retorted Kai, still blushing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" they all laughed, leaving him be.

"You've got to admit that she is cute." added Tala, teasingly.

"Tala! That's enough!" replied Kai.

* * *

_Warstock:_ Wow! We won! And against the Bega League too!

_Setsuna-chan:_ We're hot, that's why.

_Red Dux:_ You got to admit that it was kinda intense.

_Warstock:_ Of course! It has to be! I mean, it is the world championship and all.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Hey! Disclaimer?

_Disclaimer:_ What is it?

_Setsuna-chan:_ Is it just me or did I just read that Tala thought I was cute?

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not sure whether he actually thought you were cute or if he was only thinking about making fun of Kai. I say: Take it the way you want it.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Umm… I take… he thought I was cute. Oh shit! Tala thought I was cute. But I'm so not interested in him. Why can't it be Kai to say that?

_Warstock:_ I'll never understand that girl.

_Red Dux:_ Don't try! She's way too complicated to actually try to understand what goes in her delusional mind.

_Warstock:_ Don't let her hear that! You'll get killed.

_Setsuna-chan:_ (throwing her high-heeled shoe on Red Dux's head) I HEARD you, Red Dux. Prepare for intense pain and torture. (evil laugher)

_Red Dux:_ (runs away)

_Warstock:_ This situation will never end.

_Setsuna-chan:_ (after Red Dux) GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR DOOM!!

_Disclaimer:_ Warstock?

_Warstock:_ Yeah?

_Disclaimer:_ Can I just finish the chapter?

_Warstock:_ Sure!

_Disclaimer:_ Ok, readers! Please leave a review or you could just read the other chapter and review after that one. In any case, the authors of this fiction will be absolutely happy about it. Thanks!

_Warstock:_ I like the way you end it! I'll talk to Setsuna-chan about making you the official spokesperson of the end of the chappie.

_Disclaimer:_ Really? I'd like that!


	7. Chapter 7

_Setsuna-chan :_ We're back!

_Red Dux :_ Ow! My head! Setsuna-chan, you're mean.

_Warstock:_ I told you not to say anything bad about her. She's got a sixth sense making her know when to pass by us and hear the bad stuff we say, whether it's about her or about Kai.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Got something to say guys?

_Warstock and Red Dux:_ Um… no… (covering their head with their arms, just in case)

_Setsuna-chan:_ Better be…

_Warstock:_ Oh, that reminds me, Setsuna-chan. In the last chapter I said to Disclaimer that I would talk about it to you.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Talk about what?

_Warstock:_ To make Disclaimer the official spokesperson of the beginning and the end of every chappie that would follow.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Not a bad idea. Disclaimer?

_Disclaimer:_ Yes?

_Setsuna-chan:_ I agree with Warstock. It's officially you the spokesperson. I know you can do it.

_Disclaimer:_ Really? Oh thank you, both of you.

_Setsuna-chan and Warstock:_ No problem. (smiling happily while disclaimer jumps on Red Dux's head and starts to strangle him)

_Red Dux:_ H…he… help…

_Warstock:_ D…Disclaimer, stop it you'll kill one of ours. D…Disclaimer…

_Setsuna-chan:_ She's too happy to hear a thing you say. (goes behind Disclaimer and hit her hard on the head) Do your job, will you?

_Warstock:_ Red Dux are you alright?

_Red Dux:_ (catching his breath)

_Setsuna-chan:_ He'll be fine! He's a strong guy! He'll live!

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah! The official spokesperson tells you that the characters that you don't recognize and the plot of this fanfiction belong to the authors Setsuna-chan and Warstock. The characters you do recognize belong to Aoki Takao, the author of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. As the official spokesperson I tell you to enjoy your reading.

**Chapter 7: Tsubasa Elite's task**

Tsubasa Elite went back to their hotel room and ordered room service. While they were eating, Setsuna's cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Setsuna! Mr. Reynolds."

"Sir? What is it?" asked the green haired girl.

"You and your team better get ready. I got a mission for you."

"Yes sir! I'm all ears!"

Before her boss could tell her what the mission was, Setsuna heard a piercing yell behind her. When she turned around, Reanne had already jumped in the air and sent both boys down to the ground, including herself. She was hyper after eating too much sweet.

"We won our first match!" she chirped in their ears.

"Reanne, I'm glad we won, but I got the boss on the phone." scolded Setsuna.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

"Sorry sir! You were saying?"

"I was telling you about the mission. I need you to investigate the Grim Reapers whereabouts. They might lead you to their base of operations. If it is the case, we might found the proofs we need to put them into jail for good. Understood?"

"Yes sir! You can count on us!" answered Setsuna.

"Good luck, team, I'm counting on you!" said Mr. Reynolds before hanging up.

"So what did he say?" asked Satoshi.

"We investigate the Grim Reapers to see if we can find their base. Once we do, we might find the evidences we need to arrest them for good."

"In other words, it's spying time!" said Takato.

"…" the others sweat dropped at his childish reply.

"We follow our respective rival. And no unnecessary fighting, ok?" ordered Setsuna.

"Got it!" chorused the others.

"But first, let's get geared up." said Satoshi. "We can still be in touch in case of emergency.

An hour later, they were ready for investigation. They all went out of the hotel. They said to each other good luck as they separated themselves to look for their rival.

Reanne went to all the places that were near water. She knew that Daphnée like to be around water, where it was calm and serene. When she finally spotted the blond girl, the last-mentioned was leaning against a tree and was currently reading a book. Reanne went up a tree and hid there watching her rival all afternoon, as she read her book.

Takato had a hard time to find Ryo. Takato looked everywhere, without success. He even asked some of the bladers that were practicing with a group of amateurs, but he found no clue to where the raven headed boy was.

Satoshi found Don, the last member of the Grim Reapers, with Aria, their team leader. Don was Ryo's younger twin brother. They both had short jet black hair and they look very much alike. The only way to differ them was by their eyes. Ryo had blood red eyes while Don had grey eyes. Satoshi also spotted his green haired captain, hiding nearby. He went to her and said:

"Looks like will be looking after them together."

"Looks like it!" responded Setsuna.

Suddenly, Setsuna and Satoshi spotted another known figure coming. Kai. Immediately, Aria jumped on the occasion and clung onto him. Setsuna gritted her teeth with sheer anger. Just to prevent her from going to Aria, Satoshi held his team captain by her waist. After all, they were supposed to be hiding from the Grim Reapers.

'No unnecessary fight, Setsuna. No unnecessary fight.' she kept telling herself, over and over, in the back of her mind.

"Satoshi! You can let go of me!"

"Somehow, I don't think I should. But I'll release you if you promise not to go there!" answered Satoshi.

"Fine, I promise!"

Satoshi let go of his captain, still keeping an eye on her, just in case she decides otherwise.

The days and weeks passed and nothing happened. Tsubasa Elite kept watching the Grim Reapers, but there was no trace of a base of operation. The tournament had already moved to another country: America. More precisely to Ottawa in Canada, hometown to the Tsubasa Elite.

Around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Tsubasa Elite entered their apartment.

"We're finally back home! I missed this place, OUR place!" said a relief Takato, taking seat in their beloved couch of their apartment.

"I'm going in my room, guys! Play nice, okay?" informed a really tired Reanne.

"Okay, Re…Reanne. We'll wake you before dinner time." replied Satoshi.

"Thanks Satoshi!"

After putting her stuff in her room, Setsuna showed up in the living room.

"I'm going to take a walk! Don't wait for me. I'll come back late."

"Be careful and don't come back to late, okay?" warned Takato.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!"

The green haired girl put her shoes on and left the apartment.

"She must really have missed going there!" said Takato.

"Well, she is used to go there every morning!" told Satoshi.

Setsuna walked until she reached the graveyard. She walked down the road until she came to tombstone.

'Here lies Takuya Tachikawa, beloved brother. 1988 – 1998'

"Hey, bro! Your're watching over me, right? Did you see my beyblade performances in China. I was great, wasn't I? I wish you could be here with me, enjoying the thrill I'm living at each battle I fight. You probably know how much I miss you." whispered the girl, to the tombstone of her twin brother.

Half an hour later, Setsuna stood up and left. She walked until she reached the Canal Rideau. She sat near the water and watched as it slowly flowed by. Not far from there, Tala took in the environment. After all, like many other beybladers, it was his first time in Canada. The cliché in which people said that Canadians wore a lumberjack outfit, a racoon hat and a multicoloured arrowed belt was totally false. He actually found that Canadians were just as any other person in the world. His thoughts were interrupted by a shy voice.

"Hey!" said shyly Setsuna.

"Hi!" replied Tala.

"First time here, right?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"What do you think so far?"

"It's not what I imagined, nor what I read, that's for sure!"

"What? Did you really think you'd find people wearing lumberjack outfits and racoon hats?" she slightly laughed.

"…" Tala's face slightly turned red, knowing she pointed out exactly what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry! People here are used to that kind of reaction. That's how history's been describing us for who knows how long. We're not as different as everyone else, you know!" reassured Setsuna.

"Now I feel reassured!" replied Tala.

"Need a guide?"

"Huh? ... Eh! Why not!"

"Then let's go!" chirped the girl.

"You guys are not going anywhere without us!"

Tala and Setsuna turned to face the person who spoke and found a pissed Tyson and the BBA Revolution, saved for Kai, and the All Starz.

"Yeah we want a tour too." added Max.

"Don't forget about us!" said a known voice.

Approaching them were Lee and the White Tiger X.

"Tala? Were you leaving without us?" said an impatient Ian.

"You guys left on your own, so yeah, I was leaving without you." replied the redhead.

"If you don't mind, we'll also join you." added Enrique, speaking for the Majestics.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" answered Setsuna. "Then, here we go!"

She played tour guide for the teams, who laughed openly to her comments. They walked for hours visiting Ottawa, from the Museum of fine arts to ChinaTown, and even more. Night was about to fall and they all bid goodnight to the green haired girl.

She took the bus ride back to her apartment building. Before she could open the door to the apartment, someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled hard to get free but to no avail. The cloth on her mouth didn't help as she fell and sank into oblivion.

The next morning, Reanne slowly woke up from her daze. She got dressed and brushed her teeth. She moved toward the kitchen and took her breakfast. Not too long after her, Takato showed up too, followed by Satoshi.

"Good morning, guys!"

"Morning, Reanne!" both boys said in unison.

"Where's Setsuna?" asked Takato.

"I don't know! Maybe she's still sleeping." answered Reanne. "I'll go wake her up!"

Reanne got up and walked toward her captain's room.

"Still sleeping? Somehow, I don't think so. No matter how late she comes back, she's always the first to wake up." noted Takato.

"Guys! She's not in her room."

"Maybe she went for a walk, like usual." told Satoshi.

"There's no sign of her taking any breakfast. And you know she never skip a meal." stated Reanne. "And it's not like her to go to a friend without letting us know."

"That's weird! Where could she have gone to?" whispered Takato.

"Maybe she had a date!" proposed Satoshi. "It would be very awkward if it was with Kai."

"I don't think Kai would have gone on a date with her. He actually looks like he wants to run away from her." said Reanne.

"I think so too. Kai is a loner and she's a hyper fangirl, doesn't have a good combination there." added Takato.

"Maybe that's it!" said Satoshi.

"What's it?" asked Takato.

"She must have gone to see Kai."

"That's a possibility!" replied Reanne. "We should go check it out. And one of us should go to the graveyard. She could be at her brother's tomb, too."

"I'll go check!" declared Satoshi.

They finished their breakfast and left their home. They took the bus that made its way to the other bladers' hotel. Once they arrived, they were greeted by the BBA Revolution.

"Morning, guys! Slept well?" Max asked in a happy-go-lucky way.

"Have you guys seen our team captain?" asked Takato.

"Well, she did play the tour guide for us yesterday. But we haven't seen her yet." answered Ray.

"Hey! How come she's not with you guys?" piped in Daichi.

"If she was with them, they wouldn't ask us if we saw her, monkey boy!"

"Who are you calling monkey boy, chimpanzee!"

"That's enough!"

They all turn to see Kai and the Blitzgriek boys making their way towards them. They were soon followed by all of the other teams, except for the Grim Reapers.

"What's going on?" asked Bryan.

"We can't find Setsuna anywhere. Kai, did she show up to you?" asked Reanne.

"No!" answered the bluenette, sounding relief.

They heard running footsteps heading towards them and saw Satoshi, looking even more worried.

"Hey guys! She's not at the graveyard! I also went to Canal Rideau, to the spot she always goes to read. But I didn't find her."

"I'm starting to think she never came back home." told Reanne, in a worried tone.

"Me too! But if so, where could she be?" agreed Takato.

"Not around here, if you ask me!" said a cold voice.

Takato knew all too well that tone of voice.

"Ryo!" he shouted. "What have you done to her?"

"You won't find her, Takato. Don't worry! She won't get hurt, I'll make sure of it." sniggered Ryo. "Heh … I'll see you sometime later."

Ryo left just as fast as he appeared, without a sound or a clue to where he left to.

"Guys! What do we do now?" asked Reanne.

"We find her!" replied a fuming Takato.

Every team stood in silence, not knowing how they could help the missing girl.

"If we can help, let us know!" assured Tala.

"Thank you! But it's something we have to do by ourselves." told Reanne, smiling gratefully for his gesture.

"Satoshi, call Mr. Reynolds to let him know of the situation." she added, whispering in his ear.

"Okay!"

_Warstock:_ Oh no! Setsuna-chan disappeared. What are we going to do.

_Red Dux:_ Continue the fic to know if we find her?

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah, I vote for that.

_Warstock:_ I really hate Ryo. That damned bastard just kidnapped my co-writter.

_Red Dux:_ We'll find her. Beside she's evil, she will kick his sorry butt to the moon.

_Warstock:_ You're lucky she's missing, cause if she had heard you call her evil she would have knock you to the moon.

_Red Dux:_ She calls herself evil. So if I do I'm just pointing out what she already says.

_Disclaimer:_ He's got a point, Warstock.

_Warstock:_ Just do your stuff and leave, Disclaimer.

_Disclaimer:_ Meanie. Well people. This chapter is over so please review. Maybe lots of reviews will bring Setsuna-chan back to us. I miss her.

_Red Dux:_ I don't!

_Disclaimer:_ (whacks Red Dux behind the head) If you say that again, I'll play her role and beat you up.

_Red Dux:_ -gulp- That hurts!

_Disclaimer:_ Good!


	8. Chapter 8

_Red Dux:_ Welcome to chapter 8, folks!

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah! Welcome!

_Red Dux:_ It took the author a really long time to write this chapter due to Setsuna-chan's disapearance.

_Warstock:_ Where could she be? (worried like no end)

_Disclaimer:_ Don't worry, Warstock! We'll find her!

_Warstock:_ I hope so! It's not as much fun to write without her!

_Red Dux:_ (thinking to himself) At least, it's quieter and less scary when she's not around.

_Warstock:_ WHAT WAS THAT?

_Red Dux:_ Huh? Nothing, nothing at all...

_Disclaimer:_ Oh oh! Troubles! OK! Let's start this chapter! Warstock and chibi Setsuna-chan don't own Beyblade nor it's characters. They belong to Takao Aoki. They do own the characters of the Tsubasa Elite and Grim Reapers and the plot of this story. Enjoy your reading.

**Chapter 8: It's all about using your brain**

A week later, the Beyblading Federation were currently holding the firsts rounds of the week. All teams had trained a lot for the upcoming battles.

"Can you see the crowd, Brad? It looks ready to go wild any time soon."

"Indeed, AJ! Now let give the fans an update about the teams' wins and losses. The BBA Revolution as won their matches against the White Tiger X and the Blitzgriek Boys. Tsubasa Elite as won against Bega League and the PPB All Starz. The White Tiger X lost to the BBA Revolution and to Bega League. The Blitzgriek Boys lost against the Grim Reapers and the BBA Revolution. Bega League lost to Tsubasa Elite and won against the White Tigers. The Majestics lost their matches to the PPB All Starz and to the Grim Reapers. The PPB All Starz won against the Majestics but were defeated by Tsubasa Elite. The Grim Reapers won their matches against the Blitzgriek Boys and the Majestics."

"This tournament is getting heated by the moments. Hope our contestants are ready to give their best. They've been training hard this last week. We will see the results of their training." added AJ.

"ARE YOU READY, FOLKS? THE THIRD ROUND MATCHES ARE COMING UP JUST IN A FEW MOMENTS. SO FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS, CAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A RIDE." yelled DJ Jazzman.

While DJ Jazzman was yelling, the teams entered the stadium. They all positioned themselves to their reserved spot and discussed of their approach they'll use against the teams they haven't fought yet.

"NOW LET'S BEGIN THE 3rd ROUND OF MATCHES. WHO WILL BE OUR LUCKY STARS TODAY? LET'S FIND OUT."

"Does he always have to shout?" said an annoyed Michael.

"He's just doing his job with passion. Let it be, Michael." retorted Emily.

The screen flashed and stopped on the BBA Revolution and the Majestics.

"THE CURRENT WORLD CHAMPIONS: BBA REVOLUTION WILL FACE THE MAJESTICS, BLADERS BE READY.

"Well AJ, the battle will start soon and for the first round, BBA sends in Ray who does not need anymore telling on with his bitbeast Driger.", said Brad.

"For the Majestics, Enrique will start the battle with Amphilyon, Ray might be in for a tough battle", said AJ.

"Well let's take a look at the stadium where the dish is about to be discovered for the match and it seems it's a classical bowl for the two competitors.", continued Brad.

"Good match to you Enrique", said Ray.

"Yes, may the best man wins, which is, without a doubt, me", added the italian blader.

"READY? WELL IN 3 – 2 – 1 LET IT RIIIIIIP!"

Ray and Enrique lunched their respective beyblade and it didn,t take long that the two blades were clashing at each other in the middle of the dish.

Meanwhile, Takato and the rest of the team were watching the match, as that would have been Setsuna's wish. However, Takato couldn't focus on the match.

'Something must have escaped us. Ryo knows where she is and when I'll find that little bastard, I'll show him that he should never mess up with the fire.', thought Takato.

"I don't think Ray will last long", said Satoshi bursting Takato's bubble.

"Well, ever heard that the best battle is between a dragon and a tiger in history?", asked Reanne.

The blades circled each other and slammed into each other with more force over and over again.

"Don't strain yourself too much, Ray. You can't win against me", said Enrique.

"Stop babbling, Enrique. Your mind games won't work on me", replied Ray.

"Driger, time to show what you're made off", he added.

Ray's blade started to shine in the middle and his tiger got out and faced Enrique's blade.

"Hmm, show off! Amphilyon, get out too", said the italian blader.

The dragon Amphilyon got out and faced Driger. The two bitbeast looked at each other, building up the strenght needed to battle. Takato's head shot up, he knew in the back of his mind that Setsuna would have wanted him to study his upcoming adversary. He was stuck between the feeling of going after the one he not-so-secretly loved and the fact that he should watch the match.

"Try to concentrate on this, Takato. We'll go search for her just after this match",whispered Reanne into the silver-haired man's ear. Takato nodded stiffly and watched with more attention the battle between the bitbeasts. Each blow was more powerful than the last one and people were wondering how this would end.

"Come on Amphilyon, strike with the Dragon-Yo-Yo attack", said Enrique.

Ray couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his mouth but he managed to stay focused to see Amphilyon separate into two beyblade and literally striking his beyblade from the front and the back, his beyblade acting like a yoyo.

"Driger, White tiger claw attack", Ray commanded.

"Hmm, I was waiting for that one", said Enrique.

"Amphilyon counter it", he added.

As Ray blade focused on one of the two beyblade in front of him the two blades came back into one and met driger's strikes without backing up an inch.

"Impossible!", said Ray.

"I told you, your Driger can't beat my Amphilyon", said the italian blader.

"We'll see about that", said Ray.

"Amphilyon, Dragon Dance attack", commanded Enrique.

"Quick Driger, White Tiger Streak attack", commanded Ray.

Before Amphilyon could divise himself again, Driger started to go faster and faster and directly slammed into Amphilyon causing a cloud of smoke to come out of the dish. Takato was astonished by the sheer force of the attack.

"Even Amphilyon can't survive this", said Satoshi.

"I wouldn't be so sure, after all he blocked the Tiger Claw attack quite effectively", said Reanne.

The cloud of smoke cleared up and Driger was in the middle of the dish wobbling slightly, the attack cause a lot of spin to fade and Amphilyon was on the very edge of the dish. Then a crack appeared and Amphylion fell out.

"THAT'S IT FOLKS, RAY WON THE FIRST ROUND FOR BBA. IT WAS A CLOSE CALL. THE NEXT BLADERS ARE CALLED ON THE STAGE IN FIVE MINUTES.",yelled DJ Jazzman.

Takato stood up. He needed something to do otherwise his thoughts wouldl go back to his lovely captain, held captive by his rival. While thinking that, Takato got a small smile imagining the hit Setsuna would be giving him if she knew what he thought exactly.

"THE NEXT ROUND WILL BEGIN NOW"

"Well Brad, it seems BBA will send Max as their second man. Nothing else is needed to be said for his defensive tower bitbeast, Draciel", said AJ.

"Exactly, my friend! The Majestics are sending out Johnny with his Salamalyon

I can say this will be a scorching encounter", said Brad.

"ARE THE BLADERS READY", said DJ Jazzman.

"Hey! Johnny! You're never tired of that gladiator outfit?", asked Max

"It's family tradition to battle with this and since you tried to insult me, I can say you will be burned to crisp", said Johnny.

"THEN IN 3-2-1, LET IT RIP",yelled Dj Jazzman.

Both blades were launched in the dish and again they took no time into colliding, trying to get the better hand quickly. Johnny was quick into trying to put an end to the match:

"Salamalyon! Fire Rod!", yelled Johnny.

The salamander got out of Johnny's blade and started to raise the heat in preparation of the Fire Rod attack.

"Draciel! Metal Shield, now!", commanded Max

"No use Max! My attack will blast the shield away", said Johnny cockily.

Draciel draped itself in an aqua sheild exactly at the same time as the Fire Rod attack connected sending a blast of vapor, clouding the dish. You could hear the colliding of the blades inside the dish.

"Draciel! Attack now!", commanded Max.

And out of the blue Draciel charged at Salamalyon with great strenght and smashed into Johnny's blade, but Johnny smiled and Salamalyon started to push back on Draciel. But the turtle wasn't going to be beaten that easily and she took a step back and collided on Salamalyon again pushing it back slightly. Then both blades separated.

"Again Salamalyon, Fire Rod", said Johnny.

"Now Draciel", said Max

Draciel wrapped quickly in the aqua shield and before Salamalyon could do the attack Draciel collided with it and sent it flying out of the dish, putting an end to round 2.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. MAX WON THIS ROUND EARNING THE VICTORY FOR HIS TEAM. THERE'S A ROUND LEFT! CAN THE MAJESTICS WIN AT LEAST ONE ROUND?.", said DJ

Kai stood up as he was chosen to face the last member of the Majestic. Robert advanced in his armor and stood on his side of the dish. Kai stood on the other side. Robert started to spin his flail getting ready.

"Well Brad it seems Kai's going for the last round. It's rare that it's not Tyson", said A.J

"They are a team and they chose this, A.J. I'm sure Kai can keep things up with Dranzer", said Brad.

"But don't count Robert out already! His Griffolyon is one tough customer", said A.J.

YOU GUYS ARE READY FOR ROUND 3? WELL BLADERS, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP, said DJ.

Kai launched his blade as Robert slammed the flail down and lauched the blade at the same time.

"Hmm, guys? I'd love to stay here and watch the match but there something I need to check", said Reanne.

"Sure thing, I'd stay and watch, but I'm not going to act like Setsuna here", said Takato, thinking of her fangirl mode.

"Do you need help?", asked a hopeful Satoshi.

"Not really, but if you could remember the match and tell me about it, I'd be glad", said Reanne to the blushing guy.

"Then I shall do that", responded Satoshi, who was red like a tomato.

Reanne let out a small chuckle and left.

"I wonder what she's up to", said Takato.

"I don't know but let's concentrate on the match here", suggested Satoshi, being all too serious about his assignment.

Dranzer and Griffolyon didn't waste time circling each other and slamming into each other.

"Well Kai, you seems to be a powerful opponent, but I'm afraid things will be done soon", said Robert

"Oh you're right about that", replied Kai. "Because you're going down"

"Griffolyon, Wing Dagger attack", Robert commanded.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow now", said Kai.

Both bitbeast shot out and started their own attack which only collided without real effect. Both beyblade slammed into each other, pushing them back to a respectable distance before slamming with much more force than before.

"Dranzer, Fire Slam down attack", commanded Kai.

Dranzer went to the side of the dish and literally jumped up and attempted to slam down on Griffolyon, who evaded in the nick of time before slamming again on Dranzer. Robert looked at the match with interest.

"What are you waiting for to attack Robert?", demanded Kai.

"Nothing much really, but if you want to lose so badly, I can help", said Robert.

"Hmmm, in your dreams maybe, replied Kai.

"Griffolyon, Strike-Out now", said Robert.

"Dranzer, Take him down for good", commanded Kai.

Dranzer and Griffolyon started to spin faster and just slammed into each other again. The force of the blow made a thick puff of smoke, making it hard to see. In the end, another clash was heard and a loud clang resonated as Griffolyon, who was thrown out by Dranzer, slammed into Robert, who fell down on his butt.

"WELL THIS IS IT FOLKS, THIS MATCH IS OVER. KAI WON THE LAST ROUND AND BBA LEAVE WITH A PERFECT SCORE AGAINST THE MAJESTICS. THIS WAS DJ JAZZMAN TAKING OFF FOR NOW AND SEE YOU AT THE NEXT MATCH!"

"Well A.J! It seems DJ got all of it said for us. BBA won a perfect score of 3-0 against the Majestics. Putting them at egality with the newcomers, the Grim Reapers and Tsubasa Elite.", said Brad.

"Well, I, for one, can't wait for another exciting match, Brad. It's time to take off! See you all next time for another exciting match",added A.J.

"Well as usual, Kai won fast", said Takato to his best friend. "It won't be hard for you to remember"

"Ha ha, very funny Takato! Hope you got some of their moves memorized otherwise Setsuna's going to have your head on a silver plate", retorted Satoshi.

"Well, I would prefer her to kiss my head instead of ripping it! Good thing for me she didn't hear that, but I memorized everything! Don't worry!", replied Takato.

"Well for the 'not hearing you' part, I think it's a REALLY good thing", said Satoshi.

Meanwhile, Reanne went back to the Tsubasa Elite's appartment room and got her laptop out.

"Let's see if my assumptions are right", she said.

She opened it and after a couple of minutes she started a program and she saw a light blinking and a low beeping sound.

"I knew it", she said, smiling.

_Warstock:_ Well this is it for now, people.

_Red Dux:_ Is Reanne cool or what?

_Warstock:_ Of course she is! She's Setsuna-chan's best friend! And when it comes to the brain, their not so different. Beside, even if she wasn't cool, you'd still think she is, lover boy.

_Red Dux:_ Repeat that!

_Warstock:_ Huh, no! Don't be so childish. Beside, I think it's time for us to go into action, too. I don't think Setsuna-chan can wait any longer. She's gonna kill us if we don't find her soon.

_Disclaimer:_ You're so right about that. So let's find her.

_Red Dux:_ See you later, folks. Torture might be on the way, with Setsuna-chan's return.

_Warstock:_ But it's always good torture, Red, my friend.

_Red Dux:_ That's what you think.

_Disclaimer:_ I feel the same way as Warstock!

_Red Dux:_ Oh, whatever!


	9. Chapter 9

_Warstock:_ Well, it's time to start chapter nine. How's it going everyone?

_Red Dux:_ We are all fine! We are watching a great match and Reanne is god knows where.

_Disclaimer:_ So, you miss her?

_Red Dux:_ Of course I miss her. It's you I don't miss actually.

_Disclaimer:_ What did I do?

_Red Dux:_ That's the point! You don't do anything. WE do all the actions while you enjoy your reading.

_Warstock:_ I miss Setsuna-chan. I can't wait to see if we'll find her.

_Disclaimer:_ So I shall do nothing and not disclaim anything and enjoy my reading.

_Warstock:_ Don't take it too personally. He speaks only to speak. You are an important part to the story.

_Red Dux:_ Yeah! Only to say that the beyblade characters don't belong to the authors but to Aoki Takao.

_Disclaimer:_ See! You don't really need me! He can do it too.

_Warstock:_ Disclaimer we need you, so we can start the chappie and find back. (Disclaimer leaves) Look what you have done now. You wanna do her job?

_Red Dux:_ Only this time, I'll apologize later. Warstock and chibi Setsuna-chan don't own Beyblade nor it's characters. They belong to Takao Aoki. They do own the characters of the Tsubasa Elite and Grim Reapers and the plot of this story. Enjoy your reading.

Chapter nine: The rescue

"I knew it", said Reanne

Reanne was in front of Setsuna's computer. An idea passed through her head when she heard the boys talking about their captain. She passed her hand near the earrings she was wearing, a gift the Boss gave to the two girls. The boys had a chain that they usually wore under their clothes, without really knowing what it was. Setsuna told Reanne that the earrings had a GPS inside and that if there was a problem, they could easily be found.

Setsuna also had the tracking program on her computer, so Reanne just wrote the coordinates down.

As soon as the match ended, Satoshi and Takato went back home. Takato was focusing on finding the lost captain. He grabbed a bottle of water at their headquarters, then headed back to hunt for Setsuna. Satoshi found Reanne, who was beaming at him.

"What's going on", asked Satoshi.

"I know where she is", said Reanne.

"Really? I got to call Takato then", said a delighted Satoshi.

"Don't!", warned Reanne.

"Why?", questioned Satoshi.

"You want him to kill Ryo. You know he won't be able to hold back when it comes to Setsuna", said Reanne.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Well lets go then", said Satoshi.

Smiling, the couple left the apartment in a hurry and didn't notice that Takato was at the end of the road. He went back inside, when he heard a faint beeping sound coming from Setsuna's room.

"Weird, the computer is supposed to be closed", thought Takato.

He opened the door and looked at the computer with the intent of closing it, when he realized that something was blinking on the screen. He clicked on it and a window appeared and the name of Setsuna was written there with the coordinates of where she was. Noting everything down on paper, he hurried to his room, on his computer and found the place where she was hidden.

"Time for pay-back", he thought angrily.

Takato ran out of the house, then came back to close the door properly, and then dashed off again.

On the other end, Setsuna was tied up effectively to a pipe. Surprisingly, she only saw Aria, which pissed her off, and Ryo who took care of her (maybe not a lot, but still, he was bringing her food and water). She tested the bonds that held her and they were not giving any sign of breaking off anytime soon. She only hoped that Reanne would remember what she told her and she was cursing herself for not telling the boys.

"Bah in a way, I probably saved one of them", she thought darkly.

Ryo was watching her from the corner of his eye and saw that Setsuna was fuming.

"Man, why did we have to capture her?", he asked his little brother.

"I don't know Big Brother but we have to keep an eye on her. The Boss suspect that the rest of the team might try to rescue her", Don said.

"They would have to find this place first, we're in an abandoned warehouse, for God's sake. They can't find us here", said Ryo.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, a sound resonating from the other side of the warehouse was heard. Ryo and Don got up from their seat and Ryo motioned for his little brother to go investigate. It looked like a door had openedand, though it might be Daphne or Aria, Ryo wasn't going to take his chances.

Satoshi and Reanne found the place rather quickly and Satoshi face-palmed himself for passing there two times and not realizing it was there. Reanne put a reassuring hand on her partner's shoulder, then ran to the door. Taking a hairpin from her hair, she deftly opened the lock of the door, which greatly surprised Satoshi.

"Don't worry, it's the first time I do this', Reanne said to Satoshi.

"What're you-you-you talk-talking ab-ab-about?", he said.

"The lock-picking, it's my beginner's luck", she said smiling.

They slowly opened the door, but since the door was a bit rusted, it let out a long and loud noise.

"Well, so much for the element of surprise', thought Reanne.

Satoshi passed first and quickly hid behind a couple of boxes He motioned for Reanne to come in. She quickly passed too and together they ran around the place trying to see where their captain might be. They came to an intersection where they were two roads, they separated and each went their own way.

Reanne was running as fast as she could, but eventually came to a dead end, she turned around and saw a figure standing there in the dark.

"You shouldn't be here", said a young voice.

"Don, is that you?", said Reanne.

Don got out of the darkness, his hands on his hips, anger clouding his young face.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, brat?", said Don.

"Not really, I'm just searching…"started Reanne.

"…for Setsuna. Yeah I know, but I got newsflash for you, missy. You're at the wrong place, at the wrong time, so I let you go this time, but you better not come back. Forget your precious captain, she's ours now", said Don.

"Impressing, that coming from a seventeen years old boy, but I take the advice and I'll leave peacefully, not doing anything reckless', said Reanne.

Then Don followed her out and slammed the door behind her.

"Satoshi, be careful", said Reanne.

What Don or Reanne didn't see was the silhouette of Takato, in the corner of the warehouse. He knew he was at the good place when he saw Reanne being escorted out.

"Now to find her", he thought and he started to walk as slowly as possible.

Satoshi, on the other end of the warehouse, turned a corner and he saw Setsuna binded to the pipe. When she saw him, Setsuna pleaded with her eyes to tell him to go away, but with the distance, Satoshi didn't saw it. He started to run, but when a silhouette blocked his path, slamming hard into it. But the figure just staggered backwards pushing him in the light, revealing Ryo, who was effectively holding a metal plate. He threw it away and it landed with a clank on the ground.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Eagle-boy", said Ryo.

Satoshi eyes frowned in sight of Takato's rival.

"Ryo, I can't say the pleasure is mine to see you", said Satoshi.

"It's not mine either", said Ryo. "What are you doing here, in this abandoned warehouse and without any back-up?"

"Who said I don't have any back-up?", asked Satoshi.

"For one, your captain is behind me tied to a pipe, Don apprehended Reanne as he told me and if that fool of Takato was here, he would probably be jumping at my throat right now", answered Rio.

"Good point!", said Satoshi. "But I wouldn't count on Takato to be far behind, we left enough clues, so he's probably near here"

"I don't think so, Reanne was maybe lucky to have picked the lock, but we would have heard the door opening again", said Rio.

"_Damn, he's right, I need to find something quick_", thought Satoshi.

"Well how about handing Setsuna back, we leave and no one is hurt", said Satoshi.

"Are you taking me for a fool? We have her captive. You're going to be the one leaving without getting hurt, if you leave now", said Ryo, closing his eyes.

"You don't understand Ryo, if we don't leave with Setsuna now…", started Satoshi.

"…then what", said Ryo, his eyes still closed.

Satoshi didn't have time to answer. A silver blur passed beside him and something hit Ryo in the face. Takato used the time Ryo had his eyes close to run and slam his fist right on his nose. Quickly, Satoshi ran and untied Setsuna and removed the tape on her mouth.

"Thanks, quick help me remove Takato before he kills that jerk", said Setsuna.

Satoshi nodded and he advanced on the pair who rolled on the ground punching each other. Satoshi grabbed Takato and tried to pull him away from his rival. The action was hard to do considering that Takato was thrashing in his arms.

"ENOUGH TAKATO", yelled Setsuna.

That did it. Takato stopped moving and he was still held back by Satoshi. Ryo was slowly getting back up, his nose bleeding and his bottom line swollen from the sudden attack. Satoshi slowly released his hold on Takato and as soon as Satoshi release him he jumped back on Ryo. Setsuna was quicker and she grabbed Takato's ponytail and using Takato's momentum, she sent him crashing on the ground.

"Wow! That gotta hurt", said Satoshi.

"You got lucky this time. I'll let you go, but I swear to you, and especially to you Takato, I'm going to break you down in the tournament.", said Ryo and he started to run and disappeared behind some crates. Takato got up and he was fuming. Partly at Ryo for kidnapping Setsuna and also at Setsuna, who prevented him from hitting his rival.

"Well, let's leave. I do not want to spend any more time here", said Setsuna. Takato went up front, shaking from all the anger within him. They went out where they reunited with Reanne, who was patiently waiting for them. She was surprised that Takato was there. She never saw him go inside after all, but got away from him when she saw the look on his face. His once blue eyes were now dark grey and truthfully, it was scary.

"Takato?", she risked.

Takato didn't even care to answer his comrade. He went to the building in front of him and leaned on it, Satoshi started to go towards his friend but Setsuna held him back.

"Better not, you know how he is, he got to vent his anger first So, what did I miss?"

"Well you missed the Majestics going against BBA", said Satoshi.

"Who won", asked Setsuna, her eyes brighten up suddenly.

"BBA of course! Perfect victory! Rey, Max and Kai won their duel in …", started Satoshi.

"Kai won", shrieked Setsuna, deafening once again Satoshi who wasn't as quick as Reanne, who plugged her ears just in time. Takato didn't even flinch at the mention of Kai.

"After the match I came back home and started the program you told me about. That's how we found you here", said Reanne, finishing for Satoshi who was trying to regain his sense of hearing.

"And Kai won", said Setsuna, happy as ever. The answer she got wasn't expected. A loud metal clang rang and three heads turned towards Takato, who just slammed his fist on the wall.

"Yes he won, so what? We still got to beat him, wright?", he said in a fit of rage.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes. Reanne and Satoshi slowly backed away from her. Normally that would make Takato flinch as well. Instead he met her gaze and defiantly look at her.

"Don't I have the right to be happy Takato?", she asked.

"You have perfectly the right to be, but damnit, be more happy about the fact that WE and I mean us: Reanne, Satoshi and I, not your precious Kai, that came to save you", he answered.

Takato's tone was too calm and that scared Satoshi a lot.

"Yeah so?", she said

"Oh yeah I forgot, it's only your Kai for you, not us", he said, and turning swiftly he again banged his fist on the wall, busting his knuckles on his right hand open. He then walked away, leaving behind a surprised and fuming Setsuna and a flabbergasted Satoshi and Reanne. His hand limp and droplets of blood going down his hand, he soon disappeared from view.

_Disclaimer:_ Wow, Warstock! I've never seen you this mad.

_Warstock:_ What ever! (Then leaves)

_Setsuna-chan:_ Oh don't mind him, Disclaimer. He'll come around.

_Red Dux:_ By the way Disclaimer, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. Please take back your post as the official Disclaimer of this fanfiction?

_Disclaimer:_ Do you promise to never talk about my work for now on?

_Red Dux:_ I promise.

_Disclaimer:_ Then I will (lots of stars swirling around her head) I'm so happy. I love my job.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Yeah everyone is happy. And I'm back. (Evil laughter) I can't wait to put in play my evil side (and my softy side only reserved for Kai).

_Disclaimer:_ Yeah more evilness

_Red Dux:_ Gulp, I think I'll go join Warstock. I don't like how this is sounding. Sounds like a lot of bad things will happen to us. (Specially since the evil mistress is back) (walks away slowly, trying to not be noticed)

_Setsuna-chan:_ Aww, man! Warstock is gone. Where are my evil deeds' going to fall upon? Red...

_Red Dux:_ Gulps... and runs away as fast as he can, followed by Setsuna-chan

_Disclaimer:_ It's good to have her back. So Readers, we hope you enjoy this chappie and patiently wait until the next one comes out. Lots of stuffs will be revealed. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

_Setsuna-chan:_ Hey guys! We're back with yet another chappie. But wait, it's not just one chappie, it's three.

_Warstock:_ Yup! We worked hard for you. We thought that, since we update very slowly, we would give it try for three times the work load to give you three hardcore chapters.

_Red Dux:_ You mean one introduction chapter and two sensational chapters, Warstock.

_Setsuna-chan:_ His right! Anyway, we worked hard for all of you out there who take the time to read us.

_Warstock:_ Disclaimer? Do your thing! Please!

_Disclaimer:_ Warstock and chibi Setsuna-chan don't own Beyblade nor it's characters. They belong to Takao Aoki. They do own the characters of the Tsubasa Elite and Grim Reapers and the plot of this story. Enjoy your reading.

**Chapter 10: ****One week...**

Setsuna, Reanne and Satoshi stared at Takato's back as he walked away. This was the first time he had been so angry at Setsuna, seeing how much he cared for her. Always the one to let her do as she pleased, just to make sure she would never loose her smile. But this time, she went to far. His heart couldn't take it anymore. Setsuna's behavior became Takato's source of pain: the way she always spoke of Kai and all her drive just to have the slightless sight of the bluenette clearly showed that nothing else mattered to her. And that's what hurt Takato the most. Beause in the end, she didn't really see those around her who cared for her, and Kai wasn't one of these people. He wasn't the one to raced over mountains and crossed rivers to find her. The stoic captain of the BBA Revolution probably didn't even care if she was gone for good or not, as long as it was away from him. At least, that's how Takato perceived it.

As he walked aimlessly in the streets, Takato bumped into someone.

-"I'm sorry!" he blurted out.

-"Hmmph!" a familiar voice replied.

Takato looked up to find Kai right in front of him.

'Of all the people I could have bumped into, it had to be that bastard!' he thought.

Takato glared at Kai, who glared back.

-"You're hand's bleeding." said the bluenette.

-"Duh! You like stating the obvious, don't you?" replied dryly Takato, walking away.

-"Have you found her?"

-"Why do you ask?"

'What's with him?' thought Kai. 'And why do I even bother asking about her, anyway?'

Takato slightly looked back at the BBA Revolution captain.

'What can she possibly see in him? What does he have that I don't?' wondered the silver haired teen.

Meanwhile, the rest of Tsubasa Elite made their way towards their appartment. As soon as she passed the front door, Setsuna walked in her room, took fresh clothes and entered the bathroom for a long, awaited shower. Reanne and Satoshi sat in the living room.

-"I've never seen Takato so angry!" told Satoshi.

-"I know! Especially toward Setsuna!"

Both of them were lost at words. They had no idea what to say about the situation. They both knew that Takato, when angry, could stay mad for a really long time. As for their team captain, she could endure the silent treatment, even when she wasn't the instigator of it.

-"These two both have a thick head and an enormous pride. They'll probably be mad at each other for a while. Might as well get used to it." added Reanne.

As she said that, the green haired teen came out of the bathroom, passed in her room and came out to the living room. She planted herself before the two surprised members and commanded:

-"I want a detailed report of the matches I've missed!"

Before any of them could answer her, the phone rang. Satoshi picked up the phone.

-"Hello?"

-"Hello, Satoshi! It's me, Mr Reynolds! Your boss! I'd like to see the whole team at the headquarters as soon as possible!"

-"Yes sir! I'll relay your message!"

-"Thank you! I'll be waiting."

With that, Satoshi hung up. He told the girls what their boss said.

-"We don't have much choice!" sighed Setsuna. "The report on the matches will have to wait!"

-"You girls go on ahead! I'll go find Takato and meet you at HQ!" told Satoshi.

-"OK!" responded Reanne.

Once Satoshi left to find the last member, Reanne and Setsuna went out in the direction of headquarters. They walked in silence, Reanne glimpsing toward her captain only to find her with a bored look.

-'She must be really tired. I wonder if they fed her well and if she slept.' she thought, turning a street corner leading them closer to the office. 'She looks like she lost a few pounds during the week she was missing!'

The girls entered a tall building and walked on the side to reach a private elevator hidden behind a huge pillar. Setsuna took her ID card and slipped it in the slot. The doors opened and they entered the cabin. The elevator took them underground. Once arrived at the only level this elevator could take them, the doors opened to reveal a one sided hallway. Reanne and Setsuna got out of the cabin and followed the only path leading them to their leader's office.

-"They should redecorate this hallway! It's such a depressing color!" told Reanne, making her captain giggle.

The said hallway was uniformely light grey with little lamps barely lighting the place and it was reallly long before arriving at destination. At the end of the corridor was a huge door, where Reynolds waited for them.

Reanne knocked on the door and pushed it open. The office was very big with lots of bookshelves. There was also a bar and four enormous couches. Near the farther wall, that was replace by a huge fishtank, was a long desk with a computer and pilling files. Next to it was a tall man facing the tank. Reanne and Setsuna entered the room and stood in front of the desk.

-"Welcome home, team!" said the man with a pained voice.

-"Sir! Satoshi went to find Takato. They should be here shortly." replied Reanne.

The man turned around to look at the two girls. He was in his mid-forties and had coffee brown hair and hazeled eyes. His eyes widened upon seeing the green haired lady standing before him. He hurriedly crossed the few feet separating him from the teenager and took her firmly in his arms.

-"Setsuna! I was so worried about you! Whoever kidnapped you will suffer my wrath! You poor thing! You look like you lost a few pounds. Those bastards haven't fed you properly. You look sick! I ..." he stated frantically.

-"Mr. Reynolds! I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" reassured Setsuna. "So why did you call the team here for?"

-"... I'll kill them, bring them back to life and kill them some more... I... oh! Why I called the team here? I wanted to... uh... oh never mind! You're back, Setsuna! Everything will be alright now! So... do you know who kidnapped you and why?"

-"It was the Grim Reapers, sir! But we have no idea why!" answered Reanne.

-"I do!" replied Setsuna in a bored tone.

Both Reynolds and Reanne turned to her with a disbelieving look.

-"It happened shortly after I was abducted.

~ Flashback ~

Setsuna slowly woke up with a slight her time to adjust to the light, she started to glance at her environment: she was lying on the cold ground made of cement, the walls were plain and looked thick. The room was empty, saved for her presence. The green haired girl realised that her hands were tied behind her back and so were her legs. Her mouth was taped, not allowing her to speak. Not that anyone could hear her from this cold and lonely room.

Setsuna managed to bring herself in a sitting position. She tried to loosened the ropes, only resulting in tightening them. Suddenly, the door opened and a tall blond man with percing green eyes entered the room. The Tsubasa Elite captain stiffened as she saw the man and the Grim Reapers that followed him.

-'What is Lain doing here? I should've known that Black Hole Corporation would pull something like this.' she thought, frowning at the said man.

-"Well, well, well! Look whom we have here. If it isn't Miss Setsuna! Nice of you to drop here!" he said tauntingly. "I hope you enjoy your private suit." added Lain in a mocking tone.

Lain motionned for Ryo to take the tape off her mouth. Ryo walked to her, kneeled before her and stretched his arm to rip it off. He looked at her softly and said:

-"I'll rip it fast. It will hurt less longer."

Setsuna looked at him, not hiding at all her anger and pure disdain. Ryo had a pain expression, knowing full well the girl would probably be mad at him for a long time. Not that she ever cared about him either. But he couldn't help stroking her cheek gently before taking the tape off.

Black Hole Corp.'s director told his team to leave the room so he could talk to the girl, alone.

-"I've seen your blading style and your natural abilities in whatever you do is quite appealing. I have a proposition for you! Join Black Hole Corporation. With you leading my team we will be unstoppable."

-"Dream on! I will never join you!"

-"That's an unfortunate decision, Miss Setsuna." said Lain, grabbing her chin to lift her face, inches from his. "I was hoping you'd agree! Now you'll have to suffer. But I'll tell you one thing: If, and only if, you ever manage to get away from me, tell you boss, Henri Reynolds, that I challenge New Destinies Corporation to a fight that will take place the day after your return, at dawn. Meet me at the park near the Museum of Fine Arts."

~ End of Flashback ~

-"After that, the Grim Reapers kept me under surveillance. Once in a while, Lain would appear to ask me again to join him. Whenever I refused, Aria would beat me up until I lost consciousness." Told the green haired girl.

Meanwhile, behind the door of Reynolds' office, Satoshi and Takato listened.

-"Come on, Takato! Let's get in!" begged Satoshi, in a whisper.

-"No! I want to see if she's going to say things she doesn't want me to know." replied Takato.

-"I'm very grateful to my team for coming to my rescue. And to you too, sir! If it weren't for the earings with the tracking device you gave us, they would never have found me. Thank you! said Setsuna.

-"You're welcome!"

Reynolds, Reanne and Setsuna turned to see Satoshi with a smile and a pissed off Takato.

-"Satoshi! I thought I told you..."

-"Oh shut up, Takato! Are you going to ignore her thanks?"

Takato looked at his captain who looked back. She approached him and gently put her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. His eyes widened by her sudden move and blushed a dark shade of red. The others just smiled at the sight.

-"I'm sorry, Takato! You were right. I should have thanked you guys a lot sooner, before asking about the championship. I'm such an idiot!" admitted the girl.

-"Don't forget a finished hard core Kai fan!" replied Takato.

Setsuna stepped back and lifted her hand in a gesture to hit him. Takato closed his eyes, expecting it to connect with his cheek, but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes.

-"I know I am! That's why you guys like me!" she said, beaming at him.

Takato knew that instant, that she was the only girl who could make him feel anger and love at the same time and that he would always let things go her way. Even if it meant that he was out of the picture.

-"Sorry to interrupt your joyful conversation, but you kids should return home to get some sleep. At dawn, we will take down Black Hole Corp!" said Reynolds. "Setsuna, before you leave, I want to speak to you, alone!" he added.

The three youths came out of the room and walked toward the elevator and waited for Setsuna to join them.

Now alone, Setsuna turned to look at Reynolds. He came to her and embraced her once again.

-"I'm glad you're alright! I really thought I wouldn't see you again." he whispered in her ear. "After all, you're my little girl." he added.

-"It's good to be home, father!"

-"You still haven't told your team, haven't you?"

-"I don't think it's necessary for them to know you adopted me!" she answered him. "All I need is to know you're there for me!"

Reynolds smiled at her and motionned for her to join the others.

-"Have a good night!" she said before leaving the room.

-"You too!"

Once back at their appartment, they directly went to sleep, saved for Setsuna. She was still wide awake. She was sitting in a chair on their terrace, glancing up at the moon. Deep in thought, she never noticed Takato walk out of his room, pausing as he saw the opened glass door and took a look at the surroundings. When Takato's eyes rested on his captain, he couldn't help but notice her pained look mixed with bitterness and fear. His eyes furrowed in concern.

-'What else happened that she's not telling us?' he thought.

Takato sat down, leaning on a wall, wishing for a way he could ease whatever it was that kept the girl he loved from sleeping. But mostly, he wanted to know everything she was keeping from them, from him.

The silver haired teen heard her loud sigh and turned to see her burry her head in her hands.

_Disclaimer:_ (sobbing) How sweet! I really liked the part where Setsuna hugs Takato.

_Setsuna-chan:_ I know! Me too!

Disclaimer and Setsuna-chan starts a really long conversation about the heartwarming scene of Takato and Setsuna and the really sad scene of Takato seeing Setsuna out on the terrace.

_Red Dux:_ I pity you Warstock! Yet again, you can only watch after her.

_Warstock:_ That's my job!

_Red Dux:_ Looking at those two, behind us, I don't think I'll join in the conversation.

_Warstock:_ Why not?

_Red Dux:_ They're getting sappy, too much for my liking.

_Warstock:_ I agree! (taking a look at the sobbing girls)

_Red Dux:_ Then I guess we'll move on to the next chappie.


	11. Chapter 11

_Warstock:_ Well then! Let's begin the second out of three chapters created just for you readers.

Setsuna-chan and Disclaimer still crying all over.

_Red Dux:_ It would be nice if they could stop and help with the presentation.

_Warstock:_ I know! SETSUNA-CHAN! Can we start the next chappie?

_Setsuna-chan_: (still sobbing) Of... of course.

_Red Dux:_ Not getting much out of her, right? I guess we should have Disclaimer do her job so she can cry some more.

_Warstock:_ DISCLAIMER! WE NEED YOU!

_Disclaimer:_ (in a sobbing voice) Warstock and chibi Setsuna-chan ... sniff... don't own Beyblade nor it's characters. Sniff... They belong to Takao Aoki. Sniff... They do own the characters of the Tsubasa Elite... sniff... and Grim Reapers and the plot of this story. Sniff... Enjoy your reading. Sniff...

**Chapter 11: Where it all began...**

Dawn came fast and Tsubasa Elite, along with New Destinies Corp's director, Mr. Reynolds, headed toward the meeting place. The Grim Reapers awaited them with their own director, Mr. Lain.

-"You haven't changed, Henri!" sniggered Lain.

-"Same goes for you, Christopher!" replied flatly Reynolds.

Both organisations stood right in front of each other, staring fiercely.

-"You know, we could have made a great team, but you decided to play nice with the competition instead of squashing them like bugs."

-"Christopher! Being at the top, doesn't mean a thing if you are not pleased about the way you obtain it. I prefer working hard, respecting others and taking my time to make a name for myself than using and throwing away people just to get what I want. That's my way of doing and that's why we can't get along."

-"I guess our friendship really grew old. Fine! Have it your way. I'll show you my way!" concluded Lain, smirking. "Mr. Hiwatari! Mr. Volkov!"

New Destinies Corp's members' eyes widened in surprise upon hearing the names. Their eyes narrowed upon seeing the two well-known figures of Biovolt. Voltaire looked, as usual, snobishly at Reynolds. His personality hadn't change. Kai's grandfather was back in the picture with more ambition than before and more surrounded. As for Boris, his appearance took a toll: he looked way older. His hair started to become greyish. His face looked more tired but no less evil than he used to be.

-"Well, old friend! Meet my new associates. We have the intention of taking the world as ours. That and also a few interesting things that caught our attention. And for that, some of you as to get out of the picture!" told Lain.

Reynolds knew all too well what his rival meant. There were lots of bladers they were interested in. They surely wanted back the Blitzgriek Boys and Bega League. And for Voltaire, it was without a doubt, he wanted his grandson back at his side. And by what Setsuna said, she also caught their interest. Maybe they also spotted the other members of Tsubasa Elite, who were also formidable bladers.

Meanwhile, the Grim Reapers and Tsubasa Elite had moved away from their director. They all knew they could do so, because other members of their own organisation would jump in to protect them. Tsubasa Elite slightly turned upon hearing about Voltaire and Boris to make sure they heard right. Their eyes narrowed when they saw the two men, then ignored them to face their rivals.

-"Looks like some of you haven't slept well!" stated Aria, gazing at Setsuna and Takato.

None of them replied and Takato noticed the concern look, through his swollen face, Ryo gave Setsuna, who, instead of staring back at the guy, lowered her head. Takato was worried but he knew he could make Ryo say what was needed to come out. So he stayed calmly by her side.

Suddenly, a phone rang, piercing the silence. Ryo noticed that it was his and took it out. Upon seeing the name of the caller, he hung up, not wishing to answer. He did that operation three times. Both Tsubasa Elite and his teammates sweatdroped at his childish antics, until Aria had enough.

-"Answer that damn phone and get it over with, Ryo!"

Ryo sigh and when the phone rang for the fourth time, he answered.

-"Hel..." he pulled away his cell from his ear and everyone heard a female speaker, mad at the young man.

-"HOW DARE YOU HUNG UP ON YOUR OWN MOTHER, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD? NOW PUT ME ON SPEAKER SO YOUR BROTHER CAN HEAR ME AS WELL." yelled the woman, with a high pitched tone.

Both Ryo and Don sigh, knowing full well they'd be on the receiving end if they didn't do as she asks. So the older twin obliged, walking away from the other, his brother in tow.

Tsubasa Elite and the rest of the Grim Reapers turned to look at them. Even though they couldn't hear a thing, they all could tell it wasn't going well for those two: Ryo and Don frantically tried to say something, but were cut off. Without warning, Ryo and Don flinched and Tsubasa Elite and their two female rivals stepped back as they heard a high pitched sound, the raging mother of the twins.

-"AMURYO! SPIRIDON! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME? I'M YOUR MOTHER AND I DESERVE RESPECT FROM BOTH OF YOU!"

-"MOM! Don't call us by our full names! It's embarassing!" said desperately the twins.

-"I'M YOUR MOTHER! I'LL CALL YOU BY YOUR FULL NAMES IF I FEEL LIKE IT! YOU DON'T HAVE A WORD TO SAY ABOUT THAT! UNDERSTOOD?"

-"Yes, mom!" said the twins, in resignation.

They talked some more and ended the conversation. Ryo and Don came back, only to have their teammates look at them, eyes wide as saucers.

-"So your real name's Amuryo?" asked Takato, sniggering. "Since we know each other, it's the first time I hear that!"

-"Spiridon! So weird!" added Satoshi.

The males of Tsubasa Elite were laughing hard.

-"Laugh it up, idiots. We didn't exactly chose our names." replied the older twin with embarassment.

-"I know that! What kind of mother do you have to give you such weird names? Though I got to admit it fits with your stupid faces!" laughed Takato , joined by Satoshi. "Especially with that new face of yours. Did you get a plastic surgery lately?"

Ryo and Don got enraged and launched toward their rivals, who evaded them. The girls stepped away leaving them to their fight. But they soon stop, hearing a command;

-"GRIM REAPERS! ERADICATE THAT BUNCH OF NOBODIES! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN THEM ANYMORE! THEY'RE JUST NUISANCE!" yelled Lain, who moved foward to land a punch to his once friend now enemy, Reynolds.

Satoshi and Don agreed to climb up a building and have their fight there.

-"So... SPI-RI-DON? How do we play it?"

-"Don't call me that! Or I'll make your girlfriend suffer later!" replied angrily Don.

-"You touch Reanne and it'll go badly for you!"

Both teens took out their beyblades, getting ready to fight. They launched their blades at each other's face, making them collide in the the process. The beyblades fell on the ground, spinning fast. Satoshi's blade centered itself between the two young men, while Don's circled around it. Once in a while, Don's beyblade would attack Wind Eagle and the latter would dodge it.

-"Stop dodging and attack for once, or maybe you're too scared?" impatiently said Don.

-"You should learn to be patient, my dear Spiridon!" replied Satoshi, making the other really angry.

-"Stop calling me that!" yelled his rival.

Not knowing that anger fuelled his oppenent more than his calm self, Satoshi's eyes widened as Don's attacks were making full impact on his blade.

-'Since I know him, he's never acted like that. Except the day Takato and I managed to sabotage Ryo and Don's science fair project, in retalition for doing it to ours. Ever since we were little, we never got along with these two. When they moved to Australia, it did us good until they showed up again. We're not meant to be friends. And right now, he's getting out of control. I have to find a way to stop him.' thought Satoshi.

-"Wind Eagle! Shove him off!"

-"Chester! Destroy his blade and him in one attack!" told Don, with sheer rage, to his bitbeast.

Don's baby blue beyblade started to lit up and, in a flash of light, a big elephant came out of it.

-"Rock Smash, now!" ordered the enraged teen.

The blue blade started to spin faster until it reach high velocity and grinded the walls of the building they were standing on. Large pieces of the wall were sent flying toward Satoshi's beyblade. One of those pieces landed near Satoshi himself.

-"Hey! Be careful! We could get hurt!" warned Satoshi, only to realise that Don had already lost his mind.

-"Wind Eagle! Use Arrow Wind to shield us!"

Satoshi's bitbeast came out of its blade with a majestic cry. It's large wings opened wide and unleashed a protective wind, circling around its master and its beyblade.

-"ARRRRRGHHHH!" yelled Don. "I won't let you escape me!"he added with venom, clear in his voice.

His beyblade slammed and reslammed into his oppenent's, leaving no opening. Satoshi looked helplessly as his blade started to loose some of its pieces. That's when he noticed the small, very small gap in Don's fierce attacks: the blue blade took 5 secondes before redoing the same attack pattern.

Slam right, slam left, slam above and faint toward right to hit left again. Don's blue beyblade took a step back before coming again.

Satoshi took a good look: faint toward right to hit left, step back.

-'Now's my chance!" he thought.

-"Wind Eagle, Sky Attack!"

Satoshi's blade lifted in the air and bounced in repetition on Don's until it stopped spinning. He then slammed it toward the defeated teen. Don couldn't believe he had lost to his rival. He look at the other guy with anger and ran away after picking his blade up. No way he'd let Satoshi apprehend him. He simply wouldn't allow that.

Satoshi picked his blade and looked to where Don was standing, only to find an empty space.

-"Looks like little Spiridon went crying to his big brother." he teased. "Man! I'm beat! I'll take a little breather here before looking for the others." he said, sitting on top of the building. Watching the rising sun, he couldn't help wishing Reanne was sitting next to him.

Reanne led Daphnée near a river, where both could use their bitbeast's potential to the fullest, since both of them wielded water bitbeast. They stared at each other. These girls didn't need talking to know how much hatred was between them. Back then, these two used to be the best of friends, but somewhere, along the way, it got sour.

~ Flashback ~

-"Hey Reanne! I'm going to the candy shop. Are you coming with me?" pleaded a 10 years old blond with electric blue eyes.

-"Sure! Let's go and let's get a mountain of candies. A mountain as big as the sky!" replied the black haired girl.

-"Daphnée? My parents and I are going camping! Wanna come with us?" asked 12 years old Reanne.

-"I'd love to! But I have to ask my parents first!"

-"Of course! Oh and tell them it's for 3 days. It'll be fun! And you can share a tent with me! We'll tell ghost stories at night!" added Reanne.

-"Cool!"

-"Reanne! Do you hate being with me? You've been distant, lately!" asked a 14 years old Daphnée.

-"I like being with you, Daphnée. But I also like to spend time with my other friends. " replied Reanne.

-"Your other friends are delinquents!"

-"Just because we like to party and go to karaoke or arcades, doesn't mean we're turning bad. It's just different than what I do with you! With you, it's all about reading, shopping and girl talk. But that's not the only things I like to do!" told the black head.

-"So you think I'm boring! You've really change. You're not the Reanne I use to know." said the blond girl. "I really don't like what you've become!" she added.

~ End of Flashback ~

From that moment, their 6 years friendship turned from bad to ugly. It was the end! Nothing could be said that would rekindle what was lost. They were too different now.

Without a word, the girls loaded their launcher and locked their beyblade on it. They positionned themselves into a launching stance. As a fish flickered on the river's surface, they sent their blades flying. They didn't take too much time before attacking the other's blade, hoping to end it quickly. Blades clashed into each other, repelling and smashing repeatedly.

Daphnée saw a small opening into Reanne's attack: her turquoise blade always circled before making its combos. The blong girl took the opportunity to unleash her bitbeast.

-"Marina! Tidal Waves!" she cried out.

Daphnée's dolphin emerged and used the water to wash it's opponent away. Taken off guard by the sudden attack, Reanne covered her head before a huge wave hit her. Reanne was sent into the river and got stuck in its depths.

Tsubasa Elite's member was paralysed and struggled to resurface, to no avail. Her turquoise beyblade, having evade at her mistress' command before the impact of the tidal wave, was spinning in high velocity. Catalania, Reanne's bitbeast, sensed her mistress in danger. The center of the blade started to lit up and in a flash, Catalania came out. A majestic swan appeared and performed a new special attack: the water in the river lifted up into a water spout and charged toward Marina.

Flabbergastered by a move she never saw from Reanne's bitbeast, Daphnée stood where she was and when the water spout came down, both her and her blade got washed away. She landed hardly on the ground, meters away from where she previously stood. Her beyblade was no longer in motion.

Catalania speeded to where Reanne sat, at the bottom of the now empty river. Reanne coughed water out of her lungs. Catalania looked at her with concerned eyes. Her mistress smiled kindly at her.

-"Thank you, Catalania! Without you, I was a goner."

Catalania opened its wings in a happy motion and slidded its neck on Reanne's shoulder.

-"I should get out of the river. The water's starting to flow down again." told Reanne to her bitbeast.

The swan understood and reintegrated its beyblade. Reanne pick it up and climbed out of the river. Once out, the black haired girl noticed that Daphnée was gone.

-"Not catching her today, huh?" she said too herself, walking away to find the other members of her team.

Takato and Ryo moved to a higher place, where no one could reach them. Finally alone, no one to stop them. They stared at each other down. Ever since little, they both hated the other. From the moment their eyes connected, they couldn't stand one another. It got worse when they both learn that the other had the same feelings for a certain green haired girl: Setsuna. Their battles always leveled up everytime they met. For that girl, they settle to battling to see who'd win her.

Takato finally spoke up the things that were on his mind.

-"Ryo! I want to know what you did to Setsuna!"

-"I have no idea what you're talking about!" fainted Ryo.

-"Yes, you do! Right after you abducted her! I can tell!" said Takato venomously.

-"I gave her food! That's what I did!" replied flatly his rival.

-"I know there's more, so spill it!"

-"Fine! Let's just say her lips and skin taste good!" smirked Ryo.

_Warstock:_ ... (still in shock)

_Setsuna-chan_: ... (looking shock and embarassed)

_Disclaimer:_ He what? Setsuna-chan?

_Setsuna-chan:_ ... um... yeah... well...

_Red Dux:_ Disclaimer, I think we should get out of here. It's going to get ugly, once Warstock (alias Takato) gets out of his shocked state.

_Disclaimer:_ I think so too. Maybe we should take Setsuna-chan on the way to somewhere.

_Red Dux:_ I agree.

_Warstock:_ ... He's... he's...


	12. Chapter 12

_Warstock:_ ... He's... he's...

_Red Dux:_ I guess he didn't go out of his mind yet.

_Setsuna-chan:_ No, but it's coming.

_Disclaimer:_ So, I guess I'll give the disclaim and have the chappie start soon. At least, Warstock's wrath won't be on us, but on Ryo.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Yeah!... Do that.. please...

_Disclaimer:_ (Slightly getting scared, she's speaking super fast) Warstock and chibi Setsuna-chan don't own Beyblade nor it's characters. They belong to Takao Aoki. They do own the characters of the Tsubasa Elite and Grim Reapers and the plot of this story. Enjoy your reading.

**Chapter ****12: Too much said...**

-"Let's just say her lips and her skin taste good!" smirked Ryo.

Takato's eyes widened in horror. Looking back to when he spotted her outside on the veranda the previous night, he suddenly remembered her pained look mixed with bitterness and fear. He now understood what it was. This time Ryo went to far.

-"Don't get the wrong idea! I didn't rape her! I'm not that kind of man. I just kissed her lips and the crook of her neck." told Ryo.

-"But it did cross your mind! Anyway! I'll never forgive you! I'll allow no one to touch her in any way without my consent. They'll have to go through me first! And you, you're going to pay!" roared Takato.

-"What exactly can you do for her? Nothing, Takato. She's way better off with me than being with someone like you!" declared Ryo. "But if it suits you, let's make a bet: whoever wins, he gets to kill the other and he can have Setsuna." he added.

-"You sound like you're treating her like some kind of trophy. But I'll go along with your idea. I'll protect her from you!" replied Takato, determination clear in his voice.

-"Good! Then it's settled! Get ready to hand Setsuna over and die, Takato."

-"That's my line!"

Both teens fixed their beyblade on their launcher. Takato forced his hand to grip de ripcoil and winced in pain as he released his blade. They circled one another and went for the attack. None of them let the other gain ground. Their blades collided fiercely with the intent of smashing it to pieces. They wasted no time into calling their bitbeast.

-"Wing Flame! Attack him, now!"

-"Kieffer, stand your ground!"

A mighty phoenix deployed its wings as it came out. On the other side, a dragon hissed with bloodlust, narrowing its red eyes at the bird.

-"Wing Flame! Double slam!" ordered Takato, and his bitbeast obeyed immediately.

Ryo sent Kieffer into counter attacking Takato's blade. Both beyblades, using the same pattern of attack, slammed into one another, giving distance between them.

-"Kieffer! Crystal Blast!"

-"Oh no, you don't! Wing Flame, use Fire Shield."

The black dragon shouted out of its mouth crystal spears, flying toward the mighty phoenix. Wing Flame melted his opponent's attack with a wall of fire. Then, the beyblades collided again and again. They kept at it for a very long time, clashing into the other, evading attacks, using special moves and slamming some more.

Both Takato and Ryo got tired of that little game. With just one look, they knew they both thought the same thing: end this fight, using their ultimate move.

-"Kieffer! Time to get serious! Icy Storm!" yelled the black haired teen.

-"Let's end this! Fire Spin!" commanded Takato.

Kieffer howled fiercely as it created a huge blizzard with pieces of hail. Wing Flame lashed out a tornado of fire and entered the blizzard. The mix of fire and ice came clashing into each other with great force, sending both bladers flying meters away. When Takato and Ryo finally go up from the shock, they directed their gaze to where their beyblades collided. The blades were still spinning at a low pace, until one of them completely stopped, soon followed by the other.

Takato and Ryo looked dumbfoundly at each other. Defeated, Ryo walked toward his enemy and kneeled in front of him.

-"A bet's a bet! You won!"

Takato looked at Ryo. Sure he wanted him out of his life, but not necessarly dead. But he did want some kind of revenge for he landed a punch on top of Ryo's head and kick the black haired teen to the ground.

-"That was for kissing her! As much as it is appealing, I'm no murderer. I'll let you live. But I warn you, stay away from Setsuna. I don't want you near her." Takato started to walk away, then paused to pick up his beyblade. He then turned toward the black haired teen and added: " Cause if you do, you'll suffer a great deal! That's my reward for winning against you!"

The silver haired teen walked away, hoping to find his captain before she gets herself into trouble.

Bewildered, Ryo stared back at Takato.

-"Hitting me, heh? Small injuries for kissing her. But it was worth it!"

Getting mad at him for not standing up to the bet by killing him, Ryo stood up and balled his fists. Insulted, he left to find his teammates, swearing he'd never give Setsuna up to Takato and that he would do whatever it took to make her his.

As for Setsuna, she followed Aria to a nearby opened space, that seemed like a huge park at the edge of town with few buildings. These two teens were, without a doubt, the biggest rivals of all the members. Simply because they knew each other the longest, compared to the others.

It all started with their parents. More specifically their mothers. Aria's mother was from the notorious Thompson family. Her name was Cheryl, a redhead with a badass personality. As for Setsuna's, she was Evelyn Fuller. A serious and studious young woman and the only heir to the prestigious Fuller family. Both family had a successful company, known around the world and both known as fierce competitors. The two women attended the same school and, needless to say, they couldn't stand each other.

The Fullers had found the perfect man for their heir: Maguri Tachikawa. But that man was also convoited by the Thompsons for Cheryl. It got worse when a huge fight broke between the two company, leaving the two young women as sole survivors and they became the new heads of their respective company.

The young Maguri Tachikawa had already set his eyes on Evelyn and eventually married her. The Thompson heir never accepted his choice and did all she could to break them, to no avail. Finally, she married Robert Nussey, a very successful doctor. When both women gave birth to their children, Aria for the Nusseys and Setsuna and Takuya for the Tachikawas, they both made sure that these children would never be in good terms with each other.

When the three of them met for the first time, they were 5 years old and they already hated the other party. The encounter resulted in the four parents' death, two companies sold to the governments and three children to the orphanage. That's when Lain and Reynolds came into their life. Aria shared Lain's view, thus ended up leaving Canada for Australia. As for the twins, Reynolds wanting to give back the company to the rightful owners, adopted them. Even far apart, they always kept track of each other.

Aria and Setsuna looked down on the other, waiting to see what their rival would do. But nothing came. They stood there, eyes locked, waiting. Finally, one of them made the first move.

-"Let's settle this, once and for all, Setsuna!" told the redhead. "Let's see which of us, you or me, is the strongest!" she added.

-"I guess it's not about Kai or our respective corporation! It's about family honor!"

-"Agreed!"

Both girls lifted their launcher, clipped on their beyblade and took a stance. Without a word, they released their blades. Both blades circled each other, waiting for the right time to attack.

-"Zephira! Attack her now!" yelled Aria.

-"Don't let her, Ember!" replied Setsuna.

Taking his morning walk, a bluenette took in the fresh air and mostly the silence of his surroundings. He enjoyed this kind of atmosphere more than the company of his noisy teammates. Frankly, Kai started to wonder why he still kept being with that happy bunch. Then again, he couldn't deny that their friendship was what's keeping him from turning bad or follow bad influences, like his good-for-nothing grandfather. The stoic teen walked aimlessly the street when he heard grinding sounds in the distance. Sound that he knew all too well as colliding beyblades.

-'Who in the world beyblades at this hour?" he thought, rushing to where the noise came from.

-"Zephira, evade her attack!"

-"Ember! Keep at it! Don't leave her a chance to defile herself."

Kai came to a stop when he heard the familiar voices. He slowly walked behind a building to find the objects of his demise: the only two girls who didn't seem to know how to leave him alone. Kai sighed and prepared to walk away and stopped in his tracks when he heard:

-"Ember, Blazing Gig!"

The bluenette turned fast on his heels and saw the greenhead's bitbeast: another phoenix! But that's not what surprised him most. It was the fact that she had the ability to use the same attack as him.

-'What the...? That's Dranzer's... But how?' thought Kai.

-"Zephira! Use Tornado Blast to counter her!" yelled the redhead.

-'No way! That's Tyson's ... Phantom Hurricane! No, but it is very similar.' Kai thought, eyes widening. 'How can these two use so easily attacks we took months to perfect?'

The two attacks connected with a huge blast, sending both girls to the ground. But they got back on their feet, yearning for more. Their beyblades kept attacking the other with brute force.

-'When they said they were enemies, they weren't kidding!' thought the bluenette, looking on the fierce battle displayed before him.

The girls didn't let space for the other to attack them and kept countering whenever necessary. As their beyblades continued clashing, the girls kept glaring at one another, heavily panting. They were getting exausted, but they both refused to give up. Without a word, the two teens decided to end the fight with one final move.

-"Zephira! Blue Typhoon!" commanded Aria.

-"Time to test it, Ember! Use Volcano Strike!" ordered Setsuna, with sheer determination.

Aria's beyblade started to spin faster until it created a typhoon mixed with acid particles. Everything touched by the drippling acid started to melt. Zephira launched toward Ember, wanting to reduce its beyblade into droplets of melted metal.

As for Setsuna' blade, it spun in high velocity, waiting to reach the correct speed. Once it reached it, Ember lashed out of its beyblade a mix of lava and petrified rocks in a tornado shape. Ember speeded toward Zephira and the two blades collided and the ground shook under the impact. The attacks mixed together created an immense tornado of wind, fire, rocks and acid. The girls covered their heads with their arms, peering once in while, to see if the other would fall. Both teens got burned by the acid and got cut by falling rocks. But they kept going.

-"Keep it up, Zephira!"

-"Don't give up, Ember!"

Kai watched, from a safe place, horrified, as the two girls kept standing, watching their beyblades colliding again and again.

-'It's getting out of hand. They both are seriously injured.' he thought in concern. 'Maybe I should intervene... wait.. what's happening out there?'

A huge explosion came about, sending both girls flying to the ground, pieces of streets raining down on them. Kai was about to come out of hiding when he spotted Setsuna and Aria getting up, in a slow pace.

The teens scanned their surroundings and spotted their beyblades, completely stopped from spinning, half melted.

-"It's a tie! You really are better than that idiot twin brother of yours. Takuya didn't last this long against me, in every single way!" laughed Aria.

-"Don't you dare speak of the dead. My brother was a good blader and a good kid!" replied Setsuna.

-"Hehe! Well, to me, it doesn't seem that way. After all, he died while fighting me!"

-"More like you killed him after unabling his beyblade. You had won! His beyblade had stop spinning and you had your bitbeast attack him. Why didn't you just leave?"

-"My!My! It is true! I did all that! But getting rid of him was the only wise thing to do and fun on top of that. He was worthless and an eyesore!" sniggered Aria.

Not thinking about her injuries, Setsuna ran toward Aria and punched her. Aria got back on her feet and was about to punch Setsuna when a hand caught her wrist.

-"That's enough!" crimson eyes glared at Aria.

-"Kai..." whispered Setsuna. "I'm sorry but this has nothing to do with you! Get out of our way!" she told him.

Kai glared at her and she flinched under his gaze. He then turned to look at Aria, who was still grinning. When she noticed him looking at her, she sheepishly smiled and said:

-"Normally, I would agree! But I'll call it off for now. We'll end this conversation and this fight some other time, Tachikawa!" freeing her hand from Kai and walked away.

-"Get back here! It's not over yet!"

-"It is!" replied flatly Kai, grabbing the green head's wrist, preventing her from chasing after Aria.

-"Let me go!"

-"No!"

-"I said let me go!"

-"No!"

Setsuna tried to fight her way out of Kai's grip, yelling to him to release her. But the bluenette moved swiftly behind her, both hands securing hers tightly, holding her against him to make sure she couldn't do anything to free herself. Setsuna struggled as much as she could. She was obviously tired, her entire body hurt and it didn't help that her idol was stronger than she was. Her legs gave away and both teens sank to the ground. Having let go of her arms, Kai held her close as he supported her while she cried, tears running down her cheeks.

In a final attempt, Setsuna put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Kai looked at her, bewildered at her sudden move.

-"This... this was my chance to get back at her! You don't have the slightest clue of who I am and what I've gone through. You absolutely had no right to interfere." said Setsuna, in a not-so-friendly tone.

-"You're right! I don't know you nor know what you've gone through. But it isn't a reason for me to allow it to go on. One, you surely would have died. From what I've seen and heard, it was going out of hand. Two, as a blader, this kind of fight was uncalled for. No one should battle for revenge, it doesn't bring anything." replied the bluenette, getting irritated.

-"So? Nothing to do with you! You have no idea what it is to see your family die before you or to hold the only person that meant something to you as he let out his least breath. I.. I do! And... and it's all because of her! That... that girl is nothing but trouble, a murderer. She doesn't give a damn about anyone, so why would I try to be nice to her?" replied venomously the green haired girl.

-"Because you're not like her?" attempted Kai.

Setsuna got up and glared at Kai, whom flinched at the cold eyes she gave him. She wasn't the girl he met in China. Something told him that there was more to the story than what he'd heard so far.

-"In any case, I'm warning you. Stay out of my way! I will allow no one to keep me away from what I want to do to her, not even you! You cross me, I'll fight you!" she said, walking away.

Kai got up and walked up to her, grabbing her wrist so she'd turned to face him. Sestuna turned, her eyes settling on his. Kai was taken back by her red eyes that seemed to be void of all emotions, except for revenge and hatred. He seriously started to be scared of her. Taking a minute to collect himself, he finally said the words he wanted to tell her:

-"Than I'll be the one to stand in your way! I'll keep you from hurting yourself more than you already are!" he said, gazing at her with the determination of keeping his words. "I'll make sure to bring you into the light, the light you seemed to have forget!"

-"Than you better be prepared!" replied the girl with venom.

Watching the scene from afar, Tsubasa Elite's jaws drop. Not only did they finally learned what happened to their captain's brother, they had seen what they thought impossible to happen: Setsuna actually being pissed off at her idol, Kai. Not only that but they also caught Kai being scared to death. A Kai that usually never showed his emotions. But what caught them off guard the most was the fact that the bluenette declared he'd be there for her.

-"This isn't good! Not good at all!" stated Satoshi.

-"Noooo! What made you say that?" said Takato with sarcasm clear in his voice. "This is the end of the world! The sky will fall on our heads!" he added.

-"Don't be ridiculous, Takato! It already has! The minute she got mad at Kai, it came down. Still, Aria is very dangerous. I mean, she actually is not afraid of killing. No wonder Setsuna's pissed off. I can't blame her." replied Reanne.

-"Yeah! Cause there's no way Setsuna could get mad at Kai no matter what he'd do or say!" retorted Takato.

-"Maybe there's hope that Kai can change her. He did say he'd protect her from herself. Do you think he's realised he's starting to fall for our captain?" told Satoshi.

-"I don't think so! But I know of a way to have him realise it and have him do what he said he'd do. A way that will get Setsuna back to her usual self. And maybe change her mind about how she her own past. An event is coming soon. I'm sure you know what I'm refering about!" planned Reanne.

-"Yeah! Her birthday!" sigh Takato, knowing full well Reanne had something in mind to unite the stoic captain of the Bladebreakers and their own captain.

Takato started to wish Reanne would take in consideration his feelings for Setsuna. Than again, it was all about making the girl happy. Although he wished that he'd be the one to show her the light, Takato settle for Reanne's idea. Kai could certainly identify with Setsuna more than he did, for the simple reason that the bluenette had his share of darkness within him.

-"Operation 'Let's make Kai fall in love with Setsuna' begin." sniggered Reanne.

Takato sighed and slapped his forehead. This was going to be like hell.

_Disclaimer:_ Wow! Who would've thought that Aria was actually the one killing Setsuna's brother. And Kai was so prince-charming-like.

_Warstock:_ I still can't believe Ryo did that to her.

_Red Dux:_ I can't believe she's mad at Kai.

_Disclaimer:_ I want Kai to fall for Setsuna. I also want Setsuna stop with her revenge.

_Red Dux:_ Too much wishing, Disclaimer! Wishing doesn't bring it home!

_Disclaimer:_ That's mean! There's nothing wrong in wishing.

_Red Dux:_ (sigh) Whatever you say!

_Warstock:_ So... Setsuna's birthday is coming! Have to make it grand.

_Setsuna-chan:_ Bah! I don't really care if it's small and between the four of us. Anyway. Like we said, we worked hard to bring you three intense chapters. I hope you enjoyed them. So please, pretty please, review.

_Warstock:_ Yeah! Review, please. Let's meet in the next chappie.

_Red Dux:_ Please don't be mad at Warstock and Setsuna-chan if the update takes too long. I'll try to kick them so they keep writting.

_Disclaimer:_ That's mean! They are the authors here.

_Red Dux:_ I'm just saying I'll try to keep them tied up to their computers so they continue writting. I don't like making our readers waiting.

_Warstock and Setsuna-chan:_ Nice thinking, Red Dux!

_Setsuna-chan:_ But please don't kick us! Or you'll suffer!

_Warstock:_ Yeah! You'll suffer.

_Red Dux:_ Anyway, see you readers in the next chappie and thank you for reading. Oh and don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

_Warstock:_ We're back...

_Setsuna-chan:_ Yeah! We're back... Can we just get on with it?

_Warstock:_ So soon? Can we at least greet our viewers, Red Dux and Disclaimer?

_Setsuna-chan:_ Hi...

_Warstock:_ sigh... I hope she'll get better soon.

_Red Dux:_ Me too. I miss the old Setsuna-chan who would get mad at us just because we called her cute! She smiled a lot more...

_Disclaimer:_ Maybe it will get better if we get the story to begin.

_Warstock:_ Yeah... Please do, Disclaimer.

_Disclaimer:_ Warstock and chibi Setsuna-chan don't own Beyblade nor it's characters. They belong to Takao Aoki. They do own the characters of the Tsubasa Elite and Grim Reapers and the plot of this story. Enjoy your reading.

**Chapter ****13: Takato's plan**

A couple of hours later, the whole team except their captain was back at the appartment, each of them relaxing and passing over what happened in the morning. Takato went in the kitchen to get himself a glass of water when he heard the front door open. He turned around and looked at Setsuna who just walked in, still pissed off. Takato said nothing, but he watched as the captain made her way to her room. She dropped her destroyed beyblade on the floor, beside her door. She entered her room and closed the door behind her. Takato silently walked to the door and looked at the blade on the floor. A idea lit up in his head. He ran to his room and picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't made in a while.

"Hello?", said a familiar voice on the phone.

"Shotaro?" asked the silver haired teen.

"Who's asking?" said Shotaro on the phone.

"Who do you think?" replied Takato. "So how are you little brother?".

"Well nothing much! So, the battle finally began for you, it seems!" said Shotaro.

"It started long ago!", raged Takato.

"I didn't mean your battle against Ryo, Takato! I meant the World Championship." said Shotaro.

"Oh, that one! Yeah it began and, so far, we didn't loose!" replied Takato. "Hey little brother? You still have your 'contacts'?"

"Of course! Why?" asked Shotaro.

"I might need your help with four blades. Want to give it a try?" asked Takato.

"Sure! Come home and I'll see what I can do!" said Takato's brother.

They both hung up. Takato picked up what was left of his blade, passed through him and Satoshi bathroom, peered in his best friend room and saw the remains of Wind Eagle. He quickly grabbed it and went outside of his room, picked up the half-melted Ember. He turned around when he heard a door open and Reanne stepped out.

"She's not in a mood to talk!" said Reanne to Takato.

"I bet, but I was coming to ask you for your blade. I'm going to get them checked at the company." lied Takato.

"Good I was going to do it, but since you are already going. Here, take it!" told Reanne, throwing Catalania to Takato.

Takato expertly catched Catalania and with a small nod of his head, he went out.

Instead of going to the company, he went directly to his father home, a couple of blocks down the road. He knocked and his little brother's opened the door.

"I wasn't expecting you this early!" said Shotaro.

"With us, you got to learn to expect the unexpected, little brother!" smiled Takato.

Takato looked at his little brother. Unlike him, Shotaro had brown hair and dark eyes, traits that emanated from their mother' side. He also wore his usual fedora style hat, a dark blue vest, black pants and a white tie. Takato never understood why his brother was so fond of ties. No one could see that they were brothers based on their physique and psychology. Takato was more open and very social, while Shotaro was reserved and shy. Also, Shotaro didn't like to blade as much as Takato, but he could perfectly take care of beyblades.

"So, what do you have for me?" asked Shotaro.

"Well, three of our blades are literally destroyed and one is in a literally good shape!" said Takato.

He handed the remains of Ember first and Shotaro whistled.

"Can you tell me what kind of battle Setsuna had?" demanded Shotaro.

"She met Aria!" answered casually Takato.

The silver haired teen didn't need to say more. His little brother knew of the rivalries between both teams. Shotaro had never met the two girls in Takato's team, but he knew Satoshi pretty well. He knew that he and his brother had been best friends for a long time. Takato then showed Wind Eagle to Shotaro.

"Satoshi's blade is in better shape, but it will need a little bit of remodeling to meet his defensive style." said Shotaro.

Takato smiled at this. Shotaro had the knowledge of every style of beyblading and just he just needed to watch a couple of matches to get a blader' style. Tsubasa Elite inlcuded. Takato handed Catalania to Shotaro.

"Hmm, the blade seems okay, but it could use some modifications to increase the speed at the start of the match!"

Takato handed him Wing Flame, but instead of the beyblade, Shotaro saw the state of his big brother hand.

"Can you even launch a blade with the state of your hand?" asked Shotaro.

"I did battle Ryo! So the answer's no!" answered Takato.

"Keep in mind that adrenaline can help reduce the pain, only to aggravate it later!" pointed Shotaro.

"Can you take care of the blade or not?" asked Takato, getting annoyed.

"Yeah sure, give me my masterpiece!" said Shotaro smiling.

Takato smiled. Shotaro made the design for the prototype of Wing Flame just before Takato became a member of Tsubasa Elite. Shotaro wasn't fond of matches so he gave his blade to his big brother who loved to play the game. Takato handed the blade to him.

"Lots of damage has been done! I can only upgrade it to meet your level of battle, but I think I should start from scratch for it to be perfect again. I'll also need your launcher!" told Shotaro.

Takato arched his left eyebrow.

"Why do you need my launcher?" asked the silver haired teen.

"Since I'm starting a new blade, I may need to modify it to increase the speed and also to help reduce the pain on your hand. Less strength will be needed to launch it with the best speed, but you might need to use the Fire Spin for a while. At least, until your hand is healed. But... I just have one question..." said Shotaro.

"Go ahead..." said Takato, handing his launcher.

"Why did you come to me? Isn't your company providing technicians to help improve your blades? I can see they touched Wing Flame and, while it wasn't the best of jobs, they did improve it!"

"If you want, I can go to them! The reason I went to you, it's because of your instinct. You know our styles better than them, especially mine and Satoshi. I didn't get Setsuna's launcher though, you might need to do one!" said Takato.

"I'm glad you prefer me to them! And yes I can do a good job out of them, even when I'm not sure I got all the pieces!" replied Shotaro.

Takato expected that from his brother. He opened his wallet and gave a bit of money to his brother.

"I want the best. How long will you be working on these?" asked Takato.

"I should be done by tomorrow morning. Pass around lunch time. I will be done!" said Shotaro.

Takato nodded and got up.

"I leave you to work then! See you tomorrow!"

Shotaro placed his hat on the shelf beside his work table.

"See you!"

Takato went back home and Satoshi was pacing back and forth in the living room. Looking at Reanne, he pointed to his best friend.

"He lost his blade! Even though I told him you took it for repairs. He isn't listening to me!" she said.

Takato turned to his friend.

"Satoshi, I took it! So stop pacing around! You're going to make a hole in the floor and I'd like to be able to sit down there when I play my video games!" told Takato calmly.

"Why Takato! WHY DID YOU TOOK MY BLADE WITHOUT LEAVING ME A NOTE?", screamed Satoshi.

"Well, I brought them to get them repaired. Are you planning to blade with a half beyblade or what?", said Takato.

"And I guess you took mine as well?" said an icy voice behind him. The voice sent chills down his spine. Takato turned towards Setsuna.

"Yeah, I took it!" said Takato.

Setsuna closed in on him and took him by the shirt.

"Next time, ask me if you can take it! You know I don't like those guys at the office to touch Ember. You know full well they take forever to build a suitable beyblade and then, it takes us a week to re-master it!" Setsuna stated.

On the corner of his eye, Takato saw Reanne and Satoshi leaving.

"You think we have a week to spare? I'm not even sure my launcher is going to work with the new blade!" she continued not letting a chance to Takato to answer.  
"Can I talk?" he carefully asked.

"Go ahead." said the team captain.

"Remember, before we even went to battle against the Grim Reapers. We had a match once, Wing Flame against Ember, right before I went to work for the company!" asked Takato.

"Yeah, I was testing you and you almost beat me!" said Setsuna.

"The blade I was using wasn't mine at the time. It was my brother's blade. Wing Flame is my bitbeast, but Shotaro designed the blade!" said Takato.

"Ah yes! That brother of yours that you never bothered to bring here!" replied flatly Setsuna.

"He's very shy…", started Takato.

"Whatever! Why bringing Shotaro is this conversation?" asked Setsuna.

"He's the one having our blades right now, not the company!" said Takato.

Setsuna turned her head sharply towards Takato, who winced at the look she gave him.

"Setsuna! He knows our styles. The technicians at the company can only create beyblades and they can repair it. They can give us the technology we need. But they don't know our styles very well. We have to tell them what we want. Shotaro has contacts with the blading world and I'm sure he can create a better blade than those technicians. I have faith in him and, usually, you trust me with my decisions!" said Takato very quickly.

Setsuna let out a sigh

"Sorry Takato! I'm a bit stressed right now!" she told him.

"Well this morning's battle didn't help, I'm sure!" Takato said. "Did you try sleeping a bit?"

"Not really!"

"Well... Go take a hot bath to help you relax and head to bed!", said Takato.

"How can I when I need to train for this tournament and find out how to crush the Reapers' plans?"

"Well... For one, you don't have a tournament-ready blade. Second, you're not alone in this battle. We are also there. We depend on you like you depend on us! And right now, you're not thinking straight. I know you want your revenge. We all heard why! So, go do what I told you, otherwise you're not good for the team. We told you many times before, Setsuna: there's no I in team. And whether you like it or not, we are a team, not just four individuals with a different agenda. That is our strength. So listen to me for once!" Takato said.

Setsuna went wide-eyed at Takato for what he said. Usually she would hit him for what he said, but she was exhausted. Nodding, she went pass him, but when she was shoulder to shoulder, his hand grabbed her shoulder and he gave her a hug.

"Sorry for the harshness of what I just said!" he whispered.

"It's ok! As long as you let go of me! Now!"

Takato let her go and turned his face away.

'Let's hope ourplan to make you smile will work!' he thought silently.

After the argument between him and Setsuna, Takato managed to find Reanne and Satoshi in the backyard, obviously talking about something.

"Hey guys, I'm still alive!" said Takato.

"Good, we were discussing Setsuna's birthday plans. So what should we do?" asked Reanne.

"Why don't we go to the reception hall where her birthday is going to be?"suggested Satoshi.

"Reception Hall?" questionned Takato. "I think I missed something!"

"Yes! I did reserve something downtown. We should definitely check it out!" said Reanne.

The three headded downtown to take a look the place. That's when they met Max and Tyson.

"Hey guys!" said Tyson.

"Hi Tyson!" replied Satoshi.

"So what you guys are doing?" asked Max.

"We're checking a place for our captain's birthday party!" said Takato.

"Birthday? Can we tag along?" pleaded Tyson.

"Sure!" said Reanne.

The two remaining members looked at her. The gang started to walk towards the reception place.

"What? We will need all the help we can get to set up the place. The more the merrier."

Satoshi nodded his head at his girlfriend's reasonning.

"She's right!"

"As usual!" Reanne said. She then turned to Max and Tyson.

"Can you tell me if you can find more people for it? Like Kai, for exemple!"

Takato arched his eyebrow at the mention of his rival for Setsuna's heart.

"I don't know if we'll be able to bring him, there!" wondered Max.

"But I know of a sure way to bring Kai!" grinned Tyson.

"And that would be...?" asked Takato.

"Tala of course!" said Tyson smiling.

As they turned the corner, they ran in said person.

"Well! Speaking of the devil..." said Satoshi.

"What do you guys want with me?" asked Tala, arching his eyebrow.

"You think you can bring Kai with you to participate in a birthday party?" asked Reanne.

"Da!, It's absolutely possible!" answered the russian blader, grinning evily.

"Good! Wanna tag along, Tala?" said Max. "We're going to see the place where we'll throw the party!"

"Well.. I got nothing better to do right now! Heh! Why not?" said Tala.

They all walked, chatting happily, until they reached the reception hall.

"We're here!" said Reanne.

The group entered the place and Reanne talked to the receptionnist, who lead them to a vast reception hall.

"Hmm Reanne? We're jsut a couple of guys giving a party to our captain! Who did you invite and how many?" asked Takato.

"You're right!" said Reanne. She then turned to the receptionnist."Don't you have anything smaller?

The receptionnist nodded.

"This way please!" she said.

They passed a door and they were in a small place fit for about twenty persons. "It's perfect! What do you guys think?" said Reanne.

"Yup!" said the rest.

"I'll leave you! I'm sure you have a lot to discuss in preparation for your party!" smiled the receptionnist.

"Thank you ma'am!" said Takato.

The receptionnist left after giving to Takato a small smile.

"Man, she's falling for you!" whispered Satoshi in Takato's ear.

"No way, man!" said Takato.

"Guys!" said Reanne. "Here's what we're going to do tomorrow. Tala, you manage to bring Kai here. Tyson, Max, you guys come here around eleven. Takato, Satoshi, I'm counting on you to get some people for the party, as well as some decorations. I will drag Setsuna around town all afternoon and bring her here for six o'clock."

"That's all good Reanne!" said Takato "But how do we pay for everything?"

"Leave it to me!" said Tala with a smile "I have an idea!"

"Okay! We're leaving it to you. And when we get the money, I'll go collect everything we need. I have to do some errands for myself at the same time!" said Takato, knowing that he had to pick the blades up around lunch time, at his father's place. The silver-haired teen was also planning on dragging Shotaro.

"Might as well have a technician on the team!" thought Takato.

_Disclaimer:_ I can't wait to see what you guys plan for her.

_Warstock:_ National secret until next chappie... (smirking evilly)

_Red Dux:_ Yup, even I don't know what is planned.

_Setsuna-chan:_ (sleeping while they are talking. Long needed rest.)

_Warstock:_ At least, she's not really aware of what we're preparing. We just need to be careful. She good at guessing stuff.

_Red Dux:_ Guessing? I don't think so, man. It's more that you can't keep a secret from her. Your powerless against her.

_Warstock:_ (blushing)

_Disclaimer:_ (laughing and rolling on the ground)

_Red Dux:_ We hope you enjoyed this chappie. Please review. We're working on the next chapter.

_Disclaimer:_ More like Warstock is doing his homework. Setsuna-chan is knock-out. See you readers in the next chappie.


	14. Chapter 14

Setsuna-chan: Hey guys! We're back with a new chapter.

Warstock: This one is made to be a little more relaxing, considering that the previous chapters were more serious than usual.

Setsuna-chan & Warstock: So please enjoy this new chappie.

_Disclaimer:_ Warstock and chibi Setsuna-chan don't own Beyblade nor it's characters. They belong to Takao Aoki. They do own the characters of the Tsubasa Elite and Grim Reapers and the plot of this story. Enjoy your reading.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Let's have some fun part 1**

The next morning, Takato woke up early, he glanced at the clock and yawned

"Hmm, 7 am, not too shabby for once."

He dressed in his normal attire and went to the bathroom, where he met Satoshi.

"Am I seeing things?" questionned Satoshi.

Takato arched his eyebrow.

"Well... you're up..." said his best friend with a smile on his face.

"Very funny Satoshi. I just had a bad dream. You know, when you feel that things are going to get out of hand." said Takato.

"Well, it is Setsuna's birthday. What could possibly go wrong?" replied Satoshi.

Takato shrugged his shoulders and both guys went down the stairs and they walked to the kitchen to see Reanne eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey love!" said Satoshi.

"Morning guys!" told a sleepy Reanne.

"Setsuna's not awake yet?" asked Takato.

"Doesn't seem like it. She was exhausted." responded Reanne. "Are you guys ready for today?"

"Yeah. We're supposed to meet them at 9." said Takato.

"Good!" told Reanne, while holding her thumb up.

"Anyway, there's a lot of things to do." said Takato. "But first, Satoshi, I'll let you handle the start of everything. I have to go pick something up."

"Setsuna's gift?", inquired Takato's best friend.

"Yeah, something like that." Takato answered.

Takato prepared his things and was about to leave when a hand landed on his shoulders.

"Where are you going?", asked a sleepy voice.

"Outside. Why?" said Takato turning to see Setsuna looking at him with an "are-you-kidding-me" stare.

"We have to prepare for our next match." answered the green-haired girl.

"First of all, happy birthday to you. Secondly, how do you want us to participate in our next match without blades?" replied Takato.

"I thought you took care of that!" answered Setsuna.

"I did. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a jogging to do." said Takato and he left the house.

Meanwhile, Setsuna went into the kitchen, prepared toasted bread with peanut butter and sugar and sat down at the table next to Reanne.

"What's up with him?" demanded Setsuna, talking about Takato.

"Nothing, Why?" replied Satoshi.

"I don't know. Since you guys rescued me, he seems different." said Setsuna.

Satoshi made a face, but didn't say a word, as he recalled the event well. He knew exactly what was going through his friend's head. Fornutely for the young man, Setsuna didn't see the face he did. So he kept his mouth shut and gave pleading glances to his girlfriend to keep their captain occupied.

* * *

Takato did his morning run, undisturbed. After 45 minutes of running, he headed towards his parents house. Upon knocking, he came face to face with his dad.

"Hi dad." said Takato.

"Takato, good to see you. I can't stay long though. The boss called for a meeting. If you want to see Shotaro, he's out cold in the basement. Seems like he's been working on beyblades for quite some time." told Takato's dad.

"Yeah, that's my fault. It's our team blades. They got destroyed earlier this week.", answered grimly the silver headed teen.

"Grim Reapers?" asked his father.

"Yeah. It wasn't the tournament battle. We managed to beat them, but the results was that our blades were destroyed, especially Setsuna's. She faced the acid of Zephira, Aria's beast. It's a miracle Ember survived and won the match." said Takato.

"Well, I'm sure Shotaro came up with good upgrades, as usual. Well, I got to go.I'm going to be late if I stay longer." affirmed the older silver haired man.

"Wait! One question. Do you mind if I drag Shotaro in the team?" said Takato.

Takato's father arched an eyebrow at his older son.

"As a tech of course!" added Takato.

His dad smiled and nodded his assent. He then left and Takato went down the stairs to wake up his brother. Takato knocked on the door.

"It's open..." said the groggy voice of Shotaro.

Takato opened the door and on the bed, still dressed, was Shotaro. On the worktable, remains of the old blades were there, while 4 new blades and launchers were neatly resting in an individual box. Takato was amazed at the skills his brother had. He easily rivaled Kenny of the BBA Revolution.

"What was the time when you went to sleep?" demanded Takato.

"Around 4. The blades are done and they're better than what you guys had. One test was sufficiant to see what was missing in your old ones." answered Shotaro.

Takato took the launcher next to Wing Flame and indeed, it was lighter. The way it was done, less strenght would be needed. Still, Takato grunted in pain as his hand hadn't completely healed.

"Next time, don't smash any walls..." said Shotaro, half smiling.

"I'll try." replied Takato. "By the way, do you have anything special coming up in the upcoming weeks?"

"No, why do you ask?", questionned Shotaro.

"Want to join the team?", asked Takato.

"I don't know if dad would let me..." answered Shotaro.

"He said yes already." said Takato.

"Hmm why not! It's not like I'll be missing a lot here and I'll be closer to the action.", smiled the younger Takeshi brother.

"And a tech to our team." sheepishly added Takato.

"I knew there was a catch.", sighed Shotaro.

Takato made a face to which Shotaro just laughed. Half an hour later, Shotaro had packed everything he needed to be the tech of Tsubasa Elite.

"Won't Setsuna be mad at you?" asked Shotaro. "I mean, for dragging me like that?"

"She might be, but we need a tech with us. The company can't build 4 blades in less than 24 hours like you did." answered the silver haired teen.

They arrived to the Tsubasa Elite's home. Takato took out the extra mattress from under his bed for his brother. Shotaro put his bag down and got the blades out.

"So I'll go over the basics here." explained Shotaro. "I designed each beyblade to fit its blader' strategies. Like you and Setsuna, it's mostly offense, while Satoshi put his bet on defense. Reanne style is overall, I'd say. So, for Satoshi, I added a little more weight to Wind Eagle, just to make sure he doesn't get knocked out easily. In terms of blading, his blade would be a 2-4-2. The defense is high and Satoshi will need to put more strength in his launch. But with that, it should give him a edge defensively. It's new design will help him slow down his oponents. For Reanne, I didn't change Catalania that much. I just made the top with more curves. That will give Reanne higher speed at the beginning, giving less frictions. I do wonder why the guys at the company didn't see that. Overall her blade is a 3-3-2"

Shotaro stopped to breathe and Takato handed him a bottle of water from his room fridge. His little brother took a big gulp before continuing.

"Ember took a lot of damage, so I started from scratch. Setsuna' style is similar to yours, but she uses more speed than you. You have the fire spin to help you, while she has not. Or maybe she does and I don't know . Well the laucher I made for it gives her higher speed and power. I put a heavier ring than what she had. That will help her knock out the other blades easily. Unfortunely, I can't do a thing for acid drops. Also, even though the ring his heavier, Ember does not weight that much more. Because the rest of the beyblade is made of an alliage of light steel, making it more resistant, it keeps the blade's weight similar to the original's. Setsuna's stats are 4-2-3. She lost a bit of defense for a lot of offense. As for my masterpiece version two. Wing Flame is anew. Wearing a new red and black wardrobe, it's quite fashionable. " Shotaro laughed then stopped. "Seriously, the ring has a slightly jagged edge all over to give you the advantage in the battle. While your attacks are more forceful, you may have to use the fire spin to counter the fact that your hand is hurt. Like I said, adrenalin can't help you much more, so listen to me for once. Wing Flames stats are upgraded to 4-3-2. For now, that's all I can do for you guys. You'll need to train with your new blades. Good training session should do the trick to keep up with the improvements I did."

"I see. That's good to hear. Good work, little bro." said Takato. "Are you up for a party?"

"Well, I didn't have enough sleep, but I think I can put up with it." answered the younger man.

Takato smiled. He took the box containing Wind Eagle and the launcher and put it in his best friend room. He did the same with Reanne's. When he came back in his room, he fished a shoe box from the wardrobe and put Ember in it with the launcher.

"Our present for our captain.", smiled Takato. "You did it and I paid for it... heh heh heh"

The laugh was so fake that Shotaro, from lack of sleep, laughed for real.

Both brothers then left and walked to the place where the party would be held. They opened the door. The two men stopped dead in their tracks. The room had no decorations at all. Tyson and Max were running at each other, while Satoshi looked at them bewildered.

"What the...?" asked Takato, surprise in his tone.

"Sorry, coming in..." said Tala behind Takato. "I'll need a chair, please... "

In his hands, strapped on his shoulders, was a mattress. A big one. And it was moving.

"Is that what or should I say who I think this is?" questionned Takato, dumbfounded.

Tala grinned evilly.

"He didn't want to tag along. It was the only way..."

Tala unfolded the mattress to reveal a very angry Kai. Tala took the bluenette and put him on the chair. He produced a rope from his pockets to tie him there.

"Release me, Tala!" growled Kai, ice in his voice. "Now!"

"I can't do that. You'll have to do what I said." grinned playfully Tala.

"I don't want to throw a birthday party...", said Kai.

"Even for a girl that is falling head over heels for you?" asked Tyson.

"That's precisely why I don't want to!" said Kai firmly. "You guys have no right to keep me here. RELEASE ME!"

"Tell you what, Kai." told Takato, a plan forming in his head. "You help us throw the birthday party and no harm will come to you. But if you refuse to help us, we leave you here, tied to this chair and we bring Setsuna here. I'll let you imagine the fangirl mode she's going to be in."

Kai looked, fear crossing his face. at Takato.

"She has more than one mode?"

"Yes", said the silver-haired man. "You... have... no... idea..."

Tala sweatdrop. 'Crap! What is he going to do to me after she gets her way with him?' he thought.

Kai let his head fall down.

"Left pocket, my card's there."

"Thank you, Kai..." said Satoshi as he retrieved the said card and handed it to Tyson.

"You guys go buy decorations and please hurry up."

Satoshi had finished the sentence that the door closed on Max and Tyson.

"Geez, that's fast." said Shotaro.

"I saw them eat three bowls each of hyper sugar-coated cereals", said Satoshi.

Takato's eyes widened.

"Oh my..."

* * *

Meanwhile, while everything was going slowly on the boys side, Reanne took Setsuna's on a shopping spree. First, for the birthday, second, to cheer her up. After raiding the video store and book store, the girls left happyly, with a lot less cash but with more mangas and anime than ever. They dropped everything home and Reanne saw her beyblade in her room.

"Hmm, looks different" she thought.

Reanne left the blade there. Today wasn't a day to worry about blades. It was a day to celebrate her captain's birthday.

Less than an hour later, the room was ready and decorations hung from everywhere. Even Kai helped, after punching Tala as soon as Takato released him from his tied up position. The room was ready, food was being prepared and cake was in the fridge. Takato ordered a giant chocolate cake fit for 25 people. Takato's phone rang. He checked it and saw a text message from Reanne saying they were coming over there soon. He warned everyone and they hid under the tables. Takato hid beside the door, near the lights. He closed them. And waited for the girls to open the doors.

Upon arriving at the place, Reanne asked Setsuna to put a blindfold on. She looked suspisciously at her best friend, but complied. She knew Reanne and the boys planned something for her.

'Well it would be nice to relax even for one evening' thought Setsuna.

Reanne put the blindfold on her captain and led the girl into the place where her birthday party was being held. She opened the doors to the reception hall and told Setsuna to remove the blindfold. The green headed girl couldn't see a thing as it was pitch black in there. There was movement to her right and the lights lit up. While being blinded by the light, she heard of chorus of happy birthday shouted her way. All she could do was smile. But when her vision returned to her, the first person she saw was Kai being present. Her smile got bigger at the sight of him. She joined the party, the music started and everyone was having fun.

The time to eat had arrived so everyone took their places at the table. On a slight twist of fate, Kai was sitting on the left side of Setsuna, Takato on the right. Shotaro sat next to his big brother. The rest was dispersed around the table. Takato took his spoon and rang his glass. He then got up.

"I'd like to thank everyone that came today. First of all, thank you Kai for making this birthday possible. Without you, I don't think we could have made it." started the silver haired man.

Everyone applauded and Kai got a light shade of red.

"Second of all, I'd like to wish happy birthday to my wonderful captain."

A new round of applause was heard and Setsuna joined Kai, with her slight redden cheeks.

"And last, but not least, I'd like to present the newest member of Tsubasa Elite, my brother, Shotaro, who will act as our tech on the road." finished Takato.

Shotaro turned red like a tomato and bowed a little. Takato sat down.

"Well, Itadaki...OW"

Takato was shut up by a slap behind the head from Setsuna. The silver-haire man turned to his captain with a quizzical look on his face.

"You could have asked me before announcing it." said Setsuna.

"Sorry!" said Takato. "I thought we needed an expert beyblade builder to help us. We can't always count on the company."

"I definitely agree." replied Setsuna. "I wouldn't have said no..."

"Then why the slap?", asked Takato.

"Oh well you know, a slap behind the head is the wake-up call telling you not to forget who's captain. Next time, just talk to me beforehand. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." answered Takato, half joking with the military act, half serious as he knew that the main decisions concerning Tsubasa Elite were approuved by her.

Everyone ate and they all thought the food was fantastic. After all that, the cake was served. Even though it was a chocolate cake, Setsuna didn't dive in as much as Takato thought she would. Everything went smoothly. After a while, it was Reanne's turn to ring the glass. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I think it's time for the gifts. What do you guys say?" she said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeeeaaaahhh... " they all cheered.

* * *

Disclaimer: Lucky you, Setsuna-chan. You get to sit next to Kai.

Setsuna-chan: Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way.

Warstock: Then again, it happen because everyone knows that if Kai wasn't by her side, she'd cry rather than being happy about her birthday.

Red Dux: You don't say...

Disclaimer: Anyway, I can't wait to see what kind of gifts she'll receive.

Red Dux: I think that just the fact that Kai was there is a big enough gift, but who knows what these nutcases of authors have in mind and in store for the readers. And for our characters, for that matter.

Setsuna-chan & Warstock: You have no idea! (evil grin from both authors) So please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Setsuna-chan: Hey guys! We're back with a new chapter.

Red Dux: We finally get to know how the party ended.

Disclaimer: Will it end with Kai and Setsuna kissing? I hope so... I hope so...

Red Dux: You'll have to read to know.

Setsuna-chan & Warstock: So please enjoy this new chappie.

_Disclaimer:_ Warstock and chibi Setsuna-chan don't own Beyblade nor it's characters. They belong to Takao Aoki. They do own the characters of the Tsubasa Elite and Grim Reapers and the plot of this story. Enjoy your reading.

**Chapter 15: Let's have some fun part 2**

"I think it's time for the gifts. What do you guys say?" she said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeeeaaaahhh... " they all cheered.

One after the other, they gave their presents. Setsuna happily but shyly opened the boxes. The White Tigers gave her a basket of beauty product and the Blitzgriek Boy completed that gift with a Spa gift certificate. From the PPB All Starz, she received a compilation of Kai's recorded battle on DVD. The BBA Revolution, being the closest to the bluenette, gave her a picture album of Kai.

"What the...? Where did you guys found these video? And that photo album? Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, Daichi... you've been sneeking around me?" growled Kai.

"You know that the PPB All Starz records all the battles for their research, Kai. Why so surprised?" grinned Emily.

"Besides, if she's glued to the TV, she won't be stuck to your neck!" laughed Michael.

"Sorry, man!" said Tyson. "We just know how much she loves you, so we had to give her exclusive pictures of you."

"Or would you have prefered that we wrap you up as her present?" smirked Rei.

"Why you... Just you wait..." growled Kai.

Setsuna smiled and thanked them.

"Well, girlfriend, this is my gift to you." told Reanne, handing her a small box.

"Thank you!" smiled happily the greenhead.

She unwrapped the paper and opened the box and found the earrings she had been looking at a few hours ago.

"When did you found the time to buy them? I mean, we were together the whole time!" asked Setsuna.

"Who knows..." replied her friend.

Satoshi approached her and gave her his gift. Once opened, she found a gift card for the bookstore.

"Thank you, Satoshi. Now I can go buy the new series I wanted to read." smiled the girl.

"My pleasure!"

"Well, here's Shotaro and I's gift." said Takato.

Setsuna unraveled the new version of Ember and a new launcher.

"Wow, Shotaro, that's a real masterpiece. You guys are really awesome."

"Don't mention it, captain." replied Takato, scratching the back of his head.

"Likewise!" Shotaro slightly bowed and covered his blushing face.

"I can't wait to test it, but first... LET'S PARTY!"

Reanne started some music and everyone started to dance. In a corner, Kai looked at the greenhead having so much fun with all her old and new friends. Her laugh was contagious and the bluenette found her smile to be cute. He gently put his hands in his pockets and his left hand brushed a small box that rested in it. A little something he found while wondering around the canadian streets. It had been there, sitting in the window of a little shop. For some reason, he had to buy it. Since then, the little box at stayed at the bottom of his played with it, pondering whether he should give it to her or not.

After all, even though it was her birthday, Kai couldn't forget the conversation he had with her. She had been mad at him and now she pretended nothing had happen. He guessed that as long as it didn't involved that redhead of Aria, she wouldn't do anything to him.

Needless to say, he intended on doing what he told her. The words still rang in his head and he was sure she didn't forget either: _'Than I'll be the one to stand in your way! I'll keep you from hurting yourself more than you already are. I'll make sure to bring you into the light, the light you seemed to have forgotten!'_

Kai stared at Setsuna as she danced away and sang along with everyone. He noticed her taking a break and walking out for air. He stood up from his chair and started made his way to the door. He suddenly felt someone grab his hand and he stopped in his track to look at that person.

Setsuna stood outside and took a deap breath. The soft breeze played with her hair and cooled her heated skin. A small smile graced her lips as she reminded herself what good friends she had. Reanne, Satoshi and Takato always took care of her with extreme gentleness and always stood by her side. She thanked the heaven to have put them on her path. She'd be so lost without them.

The green-haired girl smiled for all the new friends she made in this short of time. People she thought unapproachable were within her reach. And she could have fun, laugh and smile with them. Being part of the world championships was the best thing that happen to her since Mr. Reynolds generosity into adopting her and her meeting with her team.

Her smile slightly faded away when she remembered that among those unreachable being that were the bladers, was Kai. The man she idolized, she fantasized about was also a heart beat away. She remembered his words, but she mostly remembered what she told him. Setsuna sighed and mentally slapped herself for her words. She had been harsh to someone who finally recognized her existence.

"I'm such an idiot!" she told herself.

"That frown doesn't suit you at all." said a calm and deep voice, as hands place themselves on hers, holding them firmly.

Setsuna turned her head around and found Kai standing right behind her, close to her.

"Kai?"

"What are you thinking about?"

The girl lowered her head and looked at her shoes. Kai waited for her to answer.

"I'm sorry!" she told him as inaudibly as possible.

"I didn't hear you, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said 'I'm sorry'." she replied. "I was mad and I didn't think straight. I never do when Aria is involved. She got me really angry, you know, everything she said about my brother. I'm a stupid girl who does thing impulsivly without thinking about the consequences. So please forgive me..." she added, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I kinda saw that." smirked Kai. "But I'm pretty sure you meant a few things in what you told me and I intend on doing what I told you as well. If I can't prevent you from falling, I'll definitly catch you."

Setsuna turned around and look at Kai straight in the eyes. She could read that he meant all that. She lowered her head again and whispered a shy 'Thank you!'

The bluenette stared at her, studied her. He found that her unnerving strenght was also her biggest weakness, due to not being able to control it. He slightly smiled.

"What are you crying for? It's your birthday! You're cuter with a smile on you lovely face."

She lifted her head in a flash, flabbergastered at his choice of words. Even Kai was astonished by what he had said. He told her that without thinking and now he feared the fangirl mode she was going to jump in. Surprisingly, simply dried her tears and looked up to him.

"You're right and thank you for the compliment." she started to walk toward the door, wanting to return to the party, then turned around. "Shall we go back?"

Kai merely smiled.

"Before we go back, I'd like to give you my present. If it's okay with you."

Her eyes widened and then soften.

"Sure!" she replied.

Kai put his hand in his pocket and found the box and, on top of it, a small package. He then remembered that, before he walked out of the room to meet up with Setsuna, someone gave it to him.

~Flashback~

He stood up from his chair and started made his way to the door. He suddenly felt someone grab his hand and he stopped in his track to look at that person.

"Kai, wait!" said Reanne.

The phoenix's wielder raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl before him.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to give you that. I know you've been helping the guys prepare the room for the party. You probably didn't have time to go and buy her a present. So take this with you and give it to her. She'll be happy." grinned happily Reanne.

Kai took the small package and looked at the black hair girl.

"Don't be shy. I just wanted to help you, that's all."

"Thanks I guess."

"You're welcome!" cheerfully pranced around the other female of Tsubasa Elite.

The teen put the package into his pocket and walked out of the room.

~End of Flashback~

He pondered for a minute and decide to pull out the small box he had been keeping for a while. Kai took her hand and gently put the item on it.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" she smiled happily. "Can I open it?"

"If I didn't want you to open it, I wouldn't have given it to you in the first place." he replied childishly.

Setsuna laughed and agreed with him. She took off the top of the box and found a necklace. It had a pendant shaped as a dream catcher: a golden frame with a golden hanging feather, violet shade stringsand a small diamond caught between the strings.

"It's beautiful, Kai. Are you sure you want to offer me that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" he assured her, taking the necklace out of the box and fixing it to her neck. "I hope this will catch the light I promised you to find."

Setsuna was out of words. She didn't know what to say.

"And I give you this as well." said Kai, taking the small package out and handed it to her.

"Huh? There's more?"

"Just open it!"

The girl did what she was told. The package contained a simple folded paper. Setsuna raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She unfolded the paper and read what was written. Her eyes widened in shock and she turned a very bright shade of red.

Kai looked at her quizzically.

"You...You don't... like it...?" he dared asked.

"It's... It's not it... I mean... you... umm... you have to... umm... explain this..." she answered, turning the paper for him to read.

Kai layed his eyes on the note and read.

"Happy birthday, Setsuna. My gift to you is... ME!"

Kai made a step back.

'What the hell?' he thought. "I... er... I mean... er..." 'Man, what do I say to her? Damn that blackhead woman. She'll pay.'

The bluenette hanged his head down in defeat. He didn't know what to tell her. She, on the other hand, looked at him, then at the paper, then at him again.

Nearby, a group of people hid behind some bushes and made efforts not to laugh out loud. Reanne was happy with her plan, though she didn't expect Kai to actually have another real present for her bestfriend. Even though he knew his gift had pleased her, Takato was slightly jealous of Kai's. Satoshi, Max and Tyson were holding their laughter at Kai's face and Setsuna's surprised look. Tala was smirking. Things were getting interesting.

The greenhead looked one more time at the note and finally frown.

"Kai... you didn't write this, did you?" she demanded.

Kai lifted his head in surprised. She sounded serious and he risked a 'no' for an answer.

"I knew it. I think I have a slight idea what's going on. This is definitely Satoshi's hand writting. Who gave this package to you, Kai?"

"Umm... your friend?... Reanne?" he whispered.

"Those little..." she started but stopped immediately.

Her ears were catching a few giggles here and there. She turned toward the bushes, the bluenette following behind her. When they reached the place, they found Reanne, Satoshi, Max and Tyson giggling and slightly rolling on the ground. Takato and Tala sheepishly smiled as if saying 'We're innocent!'

Not being able to contain it anymore Tyson, Max and Satoshi burst in laughter.

"Did you guys see his face?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights." replied Tyson.

"Their expressions were priceless!" added Max.

"Kai, I swear I have nothing to do with this." said Tala.

"Me either, Setsuna. I absolutely had no idea about this..." rushed Takato.

Setsuna and Kai looked at Reanne, then at the eavesdropping gang, with a determined look that said: 'I hope you're ready for the consequences of your actions'. The two of them jumped over the bushes and pursue the others as they attempted to run for dear life.

Half an hour later, they all return to the party. Kai and Setsuna entered with a satisfied demeanor, while Reanne, Takato, Satoshi, Tala, Max and Tyson came in with a defeated look and a huge bump on their head.

"What happened?" asked Mariah. "You guys look awful!"

"Yeah and where were you? We've been wondering where you all went." added Bryan.

"Don't even ask..." chorused in pain the six beaten teens.

"Nothing happened and we went nowhere. Isn't that right, Kai?"

"Definitely! Don't mind these idiots. They'll just complain for nothing."

"Right, right! Let's get on with the party!" piped Setsuna.

"Somehow, I don't want to know what happened to them, but I'm sure they all made something to deserve it." told Emily.

Everyone nodded and left the six teens sulking in a corner. They played games and danced until late in the night.

The next morning, Tala went to Kai's hotel room and knocked on the door. Kai opened it and found the redhead standing there. Tala stared at Kai straight in the eyes, determination in his eyes. The bluenette let him in. Kai took a seat on his bed and motion for the wolf wielder to do the same. But Tala stood up, still facing Kai.

"What's the matter, Tala?" he finally dared to ask.

"Kai... I want to apologize for what happen yesterday. At first, it was meant as a joke when I dragged you in the mattress to the party room." he began. "Even though they asked me to bring you there, I did it because I always thought it was funny. Whenever she clang to you, seeing that you let her do it. I mean it is something in itself. But I swear that I didn't know about that piece of paper."

"Tala... you know that I don't like to be forced to do things I don't want to do. But this time, I really have to thank you for doing it."

Tala looked at Kai, eyes widened.

"If you hadn't, she and I would have kept hidden things that needed to be out."

"I'm tempted to say that you and her are finally going out, but I'm pretty sure that's not what it is." smiled Tala.

Kai blushed.

"Of course not! I mean... she's just... she's..."

"My, my... is this the beginning of a future relationship?" laughed the redhead. "Hehehe... I'm kidding. I was already outside when the both of you started talking about her yelling at you and all."

"Tala..." said shyly Kai.

"I won't ask what that whole thing is. But you must know that if you need help, you know where to find me and the guys, right?"

"Thank you, Tala."

"No problem... and Kai?" started the redhead. "Thank you for not being so mad at me."

"... You really had nothing to do with that piece of paper?"

"I swear to you. I didn't know Reanne had that plan in motion." he genuily replied.

Kai gave out a sigh of relief. Tala smirked as an idea came to him.

"So, back to the main subject. When are you going to ask her out?" playfully grinned the wolf wielder.

"Shut up!" replied the phoenix master, blushing furiously. "It's not like I have a thing for her..."

"Oh really? You too sounded very close. Especially when you stood behind her, holding her hands." taunted the redhead.

"Tala..."

Tala laughed all the air in his lungs, while Kai was getting more and more embarassed.

"Come on, man. I'm your bestfriend. You got to admit she's cute."

"I told you to shut up..."

"Is that your way to admit that you like her?"

"TALA..." roared the bluenette, jumping on the redhead to shut him up.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Tala couldn't take it anymore and laughed some more.

When Setsuna woke up that morning, her spirit was up. Reanne, on the other hand, was slightly in a bad mood. The black haired girl walk to the living room and sat on the couch. She didn't think her bestfriend would give her the scolding of a lifetime. The greenhead walked next to her and lowered herself, so that her mouth was at the same level as her friend's ear.

"It would have been a nice gift if it came from him." she whispered.

"I'm sorry!"

"Thank you, Reanne. You really are the best of friend anyone could ask for." told Setsuna, as she hugged the other girl.

Takato stood near, leaning on a wall, smiling genuily at their friendship. Satoshi walked behind him and peered across his shoulder. He too gave out a smile. These girls were really the cutest to watch upon.

Setsuna released her friend and got up in haste.

"Alright guys! Let's go train with our new blades. Let's test these babies."

"You're quite cheerful this morning, girl." said Takato with an amused look.

"Why wouldn't I be? I had the best birthday ever." beamed the greenhead.

"Well, let's get prepared." told Satoshi. "Where do we go for the training?" he added.

"I believe the company's facility is our best option. We can all practice at the same time and have the matches recorded as well as analysing the stats." proposed Reanne.

"Great! Shotaro could take a look around too. He's been asking to visit it. You know, being a tech and all." admitted Takato.

"(Yawn)... I heard my name?" asked a sleepy Shotaro, walking in the hall.

"Yeah, little bro. How about visiting the company today? Of course we need you to monitor our training."

"Now?" yawn the younger brother.

"Yup!"

"... Sure..."

Everyone stared at Shotaro, who walked away, still half-asleep. Mumbling a few inaudible things. Reanne and Satoshi tried not to laugh out loud.

"Yeah! He's really overjoyed!" smirked Reanne.

"Not a morning person, is he?" grinned Setsuna.

"Sorry! He's more like an owl. Works late in the night and sleep all day." deadpanned Takato.

"He'll get use to it... Someday... I hope..." half-joked Satoshi.

Disclaimer: Ah! No kissing... (sigh)

Setsuna-chan: Nope, but I got lots of gifts. Thanks everyone. I'll make good use of it.

Warstock: I hope so. That new beyblade and launcher aren't made to be sitting on your desk. They are meant to be use in competition.

Red Dux: Duh... that's a given.

Disclaimer: Even though it's meant to be merry, the chapter turned out to be heavy in emotions. But I'm just glad things worked out between Kai and Setsuna.

Setsuna-chan & Warstock: Well then, thanks for reading. Please leave a review and see you next chappie.


End file.
